Please, Take Care of Me
by xoxodeer
Summary: [HUNHAN] - (CH 4 UP) Luhan dan Sehun yang tinggal satu apartemen dihadapi masalah untuk merawat bayi tujuh bulan yang ditinggalkan ibunya di depan pintu kamar mereka. Perubahan besar terjadi pada hubungan tidak jelas mereka. Perubahan apakah itu? Yaoi/Kinky/Mature.
1. Prolog

**xoxodeer present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a Hunhan Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI/Rated M/Kinky**

**Disclaimer: Terinsipirasi dari sebuah yaoi manga tapi beda jalan cerita. Selebihnya hasil pemikiran author.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Sehun adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen peninggalan kakak perempuan Luhan. Hubungan mereka bagaikan kucing dan anjing yang hampir tiap hari bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Sampai suatu hari kakak perempuan Luhan menitipkan bayi yang tidak ingin dia rawat di depan pintu flat mereka. Bagaimana kehidupan Luhan dan Sehun yang secara terpaksa mengasuh bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kamar luas di salah satu apartemen klasik kawasan Seoul Institute of the Art menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka –Luhan dan Sehun- yang terbilang sangat absurd. Luhan merupakan mahasiswa tingkat tiga di kampus seni Korea Selatan itu, mengambil jurusan drama theater sedangkan Sehun mengambil jurusan film studio. Mereka seumuran dan merupakan sahabat sejak kecil yang memilih untuk hidup berdua tak terpisahkan. _Friend with benefit_, ketika perasaan jenuh karena kehidupan di dalam kampus membuat mereka stress, satu-satunya obat yang mereka konsumsi adalah melakukan sex bersama. Membutuhkan satu sama lain, mengabaikan perasaan sebenarnya dengan topeng persahabatan hingga suatu hari, Victoria 'menitipkan' bayinya yang berumur tujuh bulan pada mereka berdua. Dengan rasa terpaksa, Luhan dan Sehun merawatnya. Tapi kehadiran bayi itu mengubah segalanya, hidup mereka hingga perasaan mereka.

**Luhan**

Salah satu mahasiswa teladan di kampusnya tapi _image_ itu langsung tertutup dengan sifatnya yang hampir bisa dikatakan _playboy_. Namja popular dengan wajah cantik dan manis –_pretty than girls_\- yang lebih ingin dipanggil _manly_ karena percaya bahwa dirinya lebih tampan dari Lee Minho. Memiliki wajah mulus tanpa celah, kulit bening dan halus, hidung mungil yang pas untuk dicubit dan bibir _kissable_ merah alami. See that? Luhan lebih cocok memakai dress selutut dan sepatu flat berwarna pink ketimbang memakai kemeja dan celana pensil. Kenyataannya Luhan itu namja. Sifatnya manja jika sudah dihadapkan pada duo kurcaci Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dan berubah menjadi garang jika bertemu dengan Sehun.

**Sehun**

Termasuk namja popular di kalangan para gadis SeoulArt, berbekal wajah datar nan dingin, garis rahang yang tegas dan tinggi badan proporsional membuat namja ini benar-benar digilai semua orang. Sayangnya, sifatnya kelewat dingin, cuek, _self-centered_ dan ego tinggi menjadikan nilai minus pada kesempurnaan Oh Sehun. Sehun hidup mandiri –berdua dengan Luhan kini- di Seoul sedangkan kedua orang tuanya menjadi warga negara tetap di Jepang. Jika bertemu Luhan, Sehun berubah menjadi manusia super menyebalkan yang selalu membuat teman sekamarnya itu mendidih. Tapi dengan sifat minus seperti itu, Sehun lebih memiliki sifar hangat kepada anak kecil. Tipikal seorang ayah yang baik yang memiliki pernikahan normal. Namun nyatanya, hubungannya mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi hubungan normal.

**Qianren**

Bayi berumur tujuh bulan ini ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Victoria –ibu kandungnya yang lari dengan pacar barunya- di depan pintu kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Berbekal baju tipis, keranjang rajut bayi tempatnya untuk tertidur dan sepucuk surat _'Please, take care of me'_ menjadi saksi bisu kehidupan selanjutnya untuk bayi tujuh bulan ini. Bayi laki-laki mungil dengan hidung kecil, mata belo dan pipi chubby kemerahan membuat Luhan jatuh hati dan bertekad untuk benar-benar merawat satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Bagaimanakah cara Luhan dan Sehun yang hidup pas-pasan untuk menghidupi kehidupan Qianren?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Teaser**

"_Ahh..sshh..seh..sehunnh..lebih..dalammhh.."_

"_Nghh..shhh Luhan kau…sempiitt.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_OMONAAAA…bayi siapa ini?"_

"_Kau yakin ini bukan bayi hasil permainan ranjangmu dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana?"_

"_YA! Walaupun aku playboy, tak sekalipun aku menyentuh wanita.."_

"_Yah memang, kau tipe ingin 'disentuh' bukan tipe 'menyentuh'?..."_

"_Apa kau bilangghh ngghh…ahhh.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sialan, ini anak Vic-meimei. Kenapa dia meninggalkannya disini?"_

"_Lah? Memangnya dia kemana?"_

"_Pergi keliling dunia dengan pacar barunya…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sehun…bbuing bbuing…bantu aku merawat Qianren yaaaa…bbuing bbuing.."_

"_Eiisshh..aegyomu menjijikan, Lu. Shireo, aku belum siap menjadi ayah.."_

"_Ayolaaahh…bantu ak- eh apa ini?"_

'_**Sehun, bantu Luhan untuk merawat my honey bunny sweety baby, okay. Jika tidak, aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada 'dia'…. Rahasia terbesarmu ada padaku kekekeke…'**_

"_Maksudnya apa, Sehun?"_

'_Mati aku'_

"_Ba-baiklah, aku akan bantu kau merawat benda ini.."_

"_Dia bayiiii…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Sehun…jangan tinggalkan aku, apapun yang terjadi pada kita. Pada Qianren.."_

"_Arraso, Lu. I won't do that"_

"_Yaksok!"_

"_Yaksok!"_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xoxodeer present**


	2. This Life

Cerita ini terinsiprasi dari manga yaoi yang judulnya **Dekichatta Danshi by Mikage Tsubaki.** Bagi yang udah pernah baca jalan ceritanya emang hampir sama, tapi ada beberapa bagian diganti dan disesuaikan dengan jalan cerita author. Hanya pada bagian awal saja yang agak sama dengan komik aslinya selebihnya jalan cerita maupun keadaan akan dibedakan. Penjelasan ini sengaja dilakukan agar reader tidak bingung dengan mengapa jalan ceritanya beda dengan manga-nya. Karena ini hanya terinspirasi maka jalan cerita selanjutnya akan berbeda. Terima kasih^^

.

.

.

.

Sore hari di Myeondong, lampu-lampu jalan mulai menghiasi jalanan kota _shopping_ terbesar ini dengan gemerlap cahaya kemerahan yang sangat indah. Semua orang yang beraktifitas sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Menikmati waktu santai dengan melepas penat dan permasalahan yang tengah dihadapi saat melakukan pekerjaan rutin. Lain halnya dengan namja bertubuh tinggi ini, ia mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan normal untuk mengatarkan pesanan makanan yang diinginkan oleh pembelinya.

Namja itu bernama Oh Sehun, seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja sambilan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya yang terbilang pas-pasan. Sehun tinggal di Korea sendirian, sedangkan orang tuanya menjadi tenaga pengajar tetap di Jepang. Karena merasa telah mandiri dan dapat hidup sendiri dengan baik, Sehun memutuskan tidak mengikuti jejak kedua orang tuanya ke Jepang. Lebih memilih hidup bersama teman masa kecilnya di sini, di Korea sebagai kampung halamannya.

Orang tuanya selalu mengirimkan uang untuk kebutuhannya disini, namun Sehun memiliki prinsip sendiri. Jadi ia akan menggunakan uang pemberian orang tuannya pada saat-saat yang mendesak saja dan juga untuk tambahan biaya kuliah sedangkan kebutuhan sehari-hari ia tumpukan dari pekerjaannya. Menjadi pengantar dan sekaligus koki di restoran kecil terkenal di daerah Myeondong mampu menghidupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

"Ya Oh _freaking_ Sehun!" suara itu, suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Sehun risih mendadak. Dia tahu persis siapa pemilik suara cempreng yang hampir tiap detik ia dengarkan di apartemen tempat mereka berbagi. Sehun mengentikan laju motornya dan menunggu pria yang memanggilnya itu untuk menghampirinya.

"Apa?" Sehun memandang wajah yang terbilang manis itu dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Orang yang ditatap hanya menyengir kuda menampilkan gigi putih bersihnya, terkesan seperti orang idiot.

"Aku numpang pulang.." Sehun menunjukan wajah garangnya lalu menjitak pelan kepala sang pemuda manis yang berdiri di sampingnya kini. Pemuda itu hanya meringgis pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rajukan andalannya jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Hentikan…"

"Huh?"

"Hentikan memajukan bibir seperti itu, kau membuatku merinding geli,"

Bukannya berhenti, pemuda itu malah menambah inci panjang bibirnya, terlihat seperti bebek. Hal itu membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri, "Aish menyusahkan. Cepatlah naik. Kita akan pulang setelah aku mengantarkan pesanan satu ini,"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda itu bersorak gembira dan langsung melompat ke kursi penumpang di belakang Sehun. memeluk pinggang pemuda berwajah pucat itu dengan erat dan gemas. "Hahaha, gomawoooo…"

"Terserahlah, ah-hei pinggangku bisa kram jika kau peluk seerat itu.."

"Sudah biarkan saja, aku sedang senang dapat tumpangan, hihi," ucap pemuda manis di belakangnya tanpa melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Sehun. Sehun hanya menghela napas frustasi, percuma saja berdebat dengan pemuda bermata rusa ini. Menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga.

"Kenapa belum jalan, ayo jalan.."

"Huh, sudahlah menumpang malah sok merintah seperti ini,"

"Cepatlaaah!,"

"Iya iya, cerewet.." dengan wajah kesal, Sehun melajukan motornya ke tempat yang akan ia tuju untuk mengantarkan pesanan terakhirnya. Setelah itu kembali ke restoran dan pamit kepada Tuan Jang untuk segera pulang dan tidak mengambil lembur hari ini. Sehun memang diperbolehkan untuk membawa pulang motor tersebut karena rumah Tuan Jang sudah dipenuhi banyak motor pengantar dan Sehun dipercaya oleh pria paruh baya itu untuk menumpangkanya di apartemen.

Sehun berbagi apartemen dengan teman masa kecilnya yang kini sudah menjadi warga negara tetap di Korea, pemuda manis dengan perawakan mungil itu bernama Luhan. Mereka satu universitas walaupun beda jurusan mereka terbilang sangat dekat. Hampir seperti sepasang kekasih jika Luhan diibaratkan seorang perempuan. Tapi dibalik itu semua hubungan tidak normal mereka terjalin sejak menginjak bangku Senior High School. Selalu bersama tak terpisahkan, tinggal di satu apartemen dan melakukan semua kegiatan hampir bersamaan. Benih lain selain perasaan kebersamaan pasti akan tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Itu pasti akan terjadi dan mereka tidak akan bisa menolaknya.

**Sebuah apartemen di Myeondong**

Apartemen lumayan luas yang pas untuk mereka berdua ini adalah peninggalan dari kakak perempuan Luhan yang kini entah pergi kemana. Melihat latar belakang keluarga Luhan, hubungan keluarga antara orang tua dan anak tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Ibu Luhan, Mrs. Lu pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan kakak perempuannya sejak sang bocah manis itu berumur 8 tahun. Memberi bekal kepercayaan bahwa dia akan kembali untuk Luhan dan Victoria, kakak perempuannya, sang ibu memberi alasan jika ia pergi mencari ayahnya yang pernah lari dari rumah sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu, Luhan menjadi sulit untuk mempercayai orang-orang yang berani meninggalkannya saat mendapat bukti jika sang ibu tidak pernah kembali.

Luhan menjadi pemuda dingin dan cuek tentang masalah keluarga. Lain halnya dengan sang kakak yang hidupnya terbilang sangat bebas. Setiap hari melakukan kegiatan entah apa itu di belakang Luhan, pergi pagi pulang pagi esok harinya. Lama kelamaan Luhan menjadi jengah hingga akhirnya mengetahui apa pekerjaan sang kakak. Awalnya Luhan tidak menerima namun melihat kondisi perekonomian mereka yang sangat buruk sebagai seorang imigran mengharuskan Luhan untuk tetap memakan hasil jerih payah sang kakak.

Ada dimana saatnya Luhan muak dengan semua hal yang pernah dilakukan keluarganya, memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan keberadaan ibunya dan pekerjaan nista Victoria sampai suatu hari Sehun menawarkan bantuan untuk memperkerjakan Luhan di sebuah bar. Sehun adalah teman Luhan sejak kecil yang mengerti tentang keadaan keluarga sahabatnya, maka dari itu pemuda ini berniat menolongnya. Sayangnya, pertolongan Sehun tersebut yang membuat Luhan dan pemuda tampan itu terjerumus ke dalam dosa dan kenikmatan yang tak berujung. Luhan selalu larut akan sentuhan Sehun dan disinilah awal permulaan hubungan simbiosis mutualisme mereka terjadi hingga saat ini dan apartemen dengan segala isinya itu menjadi saksi bisu hubungan mereka.

Setelah pintu terbuka dengan lebar, Sehun mendorong Luhan dengan sedikit kasar merapat ke dinding dekat pintu untuk mencium bibir merekah yang sedari tadi membuatnya tergoda itu. Penyatuan sedikit kasar itu berakhir dengan lumatan bernafsu dari kedua bibir itu. Salahkan Luhan yang berani membangunkan serigala lapar tadi, dengan iseng pemuda manis itu meniup-niup dan mengecup sensual tengkuk Sehun pada saat pemuda pucat itu mengendarai sepeda motor untuk kembali ke apartemen. Sehun dibuat merinding dan hampir mendesah, sekarang balasan yang setimpal akan didapatkan Luhan atas tindakanya.

Luhan memeluk leher Sehun lebih dekat, mendorong frustasi kepala Sehun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun tidak mau kalah, tangannya yang sudah gatal ingin menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit Luhan yang lembut itu menyibak kasar t-shirt yang digunakan Luhan hingga menampilkan dada putihnya. Sehun meraba permukaan kulit dada Luhan naik turun dan berakhir dengan mencubit gemas salah satu puting yang tengah menegang itu.

"Hmmhhh..mhhh…ahh" racauan tertahan kelar dari bibir Luhan yang terbungkam ciuman Sehun, seketika dirinya merasa sangat panas dan berkeringat dingin. Luhan menyukai sensasi ini dan menginginkan lebih, terlihat jelas dari ciuman frustasi mereka, bertarung lidah hingga saliva meleleh disudut bibir manis itu.

"Hmmhh..mhh.." Seakan membutuhkan oksigen, Sehun melepaskannya dengan tidak rela lalu menggantikan peran bibirnya untuk menyapu kulit bersih leher Luhan. Gigit, jilat dan hisap membuahkan hasil yang menakjubkan di permukaan lembut itu. _Kissmark._ Tangan Sehun tidak diam melainkan meremas bokong sintal Luhan dengan gemasnya.

"Ahh, Sehunnhhh…aahh" Luhan…jangan ditanya lagi. Tentu saja ia menikmati perlakuan Sehun ini. Jelas sekali terlihat dari tertutupnya mata rusa itu menikmati segala sentuhan dan desahan erotis tiada henti dari bibirnya. Sukses membuat sesuatu pada diri Sehun bergejolak dan tegang…tentu saja.

"Ahh..Luhannh kau begitu manis jika seperti ini, nghh sshh.."

"Janganhh ahh banyak omong, cepat tuntasan nghh ahh.."

"Apa yang kau inginkan hmmh?" bisik Sehun dengan desahan berat andalan miliknya yang mampu membuat batang di bawah sana menegang, lebih tegang. Luhan menyatukan alisnya –sangking terasa nikmatnya- untuk berusaha menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Sehun.

"Aku mauu ughh…penis besarmu…ahh menusuk-nusuk hole sempitku"

Sehun menyeringai mendengarkan _dirty talk_-nya Luhan. Tepat sekali, itulah yang diinginkan Oh Sehun ini. _Dirty talk_ Luhan selalu berhasil membuatnya bergairah berkali-kali lipat. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa mengganti tempat bercinta, Sehun menurunkan paksa celana pendek selutut yang digunakan Luhan, beserta antek-anteknya. Kini memperlihatkan bagian bawah Luhan yang telanjang dengan penis yang sudah sangat mengeras dengan hiasan cairan precum di ujungnya.

Sehun jongkok di depan Luhan, "Lihat, adik kecilmu sudah precum begini hanya dengan sentuhanku Luhan.." Sehun menggenggam batang itu kuat dan meremasnya dengan tempo yang beraturan.

"Akhhh ahhh.. ngghh remas terushh Sehunnhh…"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri.."

Sehun meremas penis itu dengan gemas tapi dengan tempo yang sangat lambat. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan mendesah frustasi karena gerakan yang sangking lambatnya. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman, kakinya sudah terasa sangat lemas untuk tetap berdiri. Tidak ingin kegiatan itu terhenti, Luhan lebih memilih menyender ke dinding.

"Ahhhh lebihhh cepathh brengsek nghh.."

"Baiklah baiklah…"

Sesuai permintaan, Sehun memijat benda tegang itu dengan gerakan lebih cepat, menjilati ujungnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah sambil meremas kuat rambut Sehun, mendongakan kepalanya atas perlakuan Sehun yang memabukan.

"Ahh ahhh Sehun aku mauu nghh keluarhh"

"Tidak sekarang, princess"

"Uhh?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun berhasil menanggalkan celananya dan membalikan badan Luhan sehingga kini posisinya menghadap ke dinding. Dengan sekali gerakan, Sehun menarik pinggul Luhan agar lebih menungging dan menggoda hole yang sudah berkedut-kedut itu dengan ujung penisnya yang sudah sedikit basah.

"Nghh mhhh masukan..masukaannhh"

"Tanpa lube? Kau sungguh binal Luhan.."

"Nghh lakukan sa-akhhh ahh sakit bodoh.." tanpa lubricant, Sehun melesatkan torpedonya masuk ke dalam hole Luhan dengan sekali hentakan. Menghasilkan erangan kesakitan bercampur nikmat dari si pemilik hole menggoda itu. Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sangat erotis, mengundang birahi binal Sehun yang sesungguhnya. Tanpa memikirkan hal lain lagi, Sehun bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat dan menghentakan kuat ke dalam hole yang terjamah itu.

"Ahh ahh yaahh yaahh lebih dalam Sehunnieehh"

"Shhh shhh Oh damn it, Luhan kau sempithh shhh"

Desahan demi desahan, erangan demi erangan menjadi musik latar dari ruangan minimalis itu hingga akhirnya Luhan berteriak kencang karena klimaks pertamanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"AHHH Sehunniieeee..haah..haahh..nghh"

"Aku belum..Luhann nghh.." Sehun belum mencapai puncaknya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menghantam dirinya dengan tubuh Luhan dengan cepat, penis Luhan yang sudah layu itu terlihat bergerak-gerak mengikuti tempo Sehun yang cepat. Luhan sudah lelah dan hanya bisa menandarkan kepalanya ke belakang di bahu Sehun sedangkan pemuda pucat itu menggigit dan menghisap kembali bahu mulus Luhan.

"Ahh ahh Sehunnhh.."

"Ahhh aku keluarhh…" semburan cairan putih itu mengisi rectum Luhan yang tadinya terasa kosong, cairan yang terlalu banyak itu meleleh di pahanya karena tidak bisa menampung lebih banyak. Badan keduanya merosot dan lebih memilih berbaring tanpa alas di atas lantai yang dingin. Sungguh melelahkan..

"Cepat lepaskan penismu sekarang atau aku akan mengencangkan hole-ku, Sehun.."

"Hm, lakukan saja. Aku akan menggenjotmu lebih liar lagi.."

"Kau—suara apa itu?" perkataan Luhan terhenti saat ia mendengarkan suara yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbaring.

"Suara apa? Ini sudah malam Luhan, jangan buat aku paranoid" Luhan mengabaikan ocehan Sehun dan karena penasaran ia mulai bangkit dengan perlahan melepaskan tautan penis itu dari hole-nya. "Ahhh…" pemuda manis itu sempat mendesah dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku mendengarnya Sehun, suara bayi menangis..di dekat sini.."

Sehun yang bingung melihat tingkah Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan menemani pemuda itu dengan merangkak ke sisi pintu masuk apartemen mereka, "Jangan mulai, kau kebanyakan nonton film horror, Lu"

"Tidak aku-"

"Hueeeee" suara yang dicurigainya itu menjadi lebih keras saat Luhan akan meraih gagang pintu masuk apartemennya. Tanpa berpikir, Luhan membuka pintu dengan keadaan dirinya yang telajang bulat. Masa bodoh, kali ini Luhan dalam keadaan siaga untuk berlari dengan telanjang jika sesuatu yang aneh benar-benar terjadi. Namun sesuatu di bawah sana sukses membuat kedua bola mata bak rusa itu melebar, mulut menganga dan alis yang berkedut parah. Disana tergeletak sebuah keranjang rajut yang di dalamnya terdapat makluk paling dihindari oleh Luhan, yakni seorang bayi. Kali ini Luhan tahu apa maksud dari keadaan ini dan dia menyesal telah membuka pintu itu. Sungguh sial….

"Hueeeee Hueeee"

"Omonaaaaa andwaeeeee….."

**-seselulu-**

**Mianhae karena updatenya yang terlalu lama, author lagi galau pasca wisuda. Mau cari kerja belom dapat-dapat haha..doain ya author dapat kerja di tempat yang diinginkan hehe.. mianhae klo nc-nya kurang hot. Belom pengalaman haha…**

**BIG THANKS TO RIVIEWER PERTAMA SAAT PROLOG DAN KESETIAAN KALIAN NUNGGU FIC INI YANG UPDATE TERLALU LAMA**

**SILAHKAN BACA-ENJOY- ^^**


	3. Song Qianren

**Warning: YAOI/MATURE/CURSE LANGUAGE/ABUSING/KINKY**

**Ket: **

'_thinking'_

"Hueeeee Hueeee"

"Omonaaaaa andwaeeeee….."

Luhan seketika histeris setelah menyadari bayi itu tambah menangis karena teriakannya. Tangannya yang mungil itu menggapai-gapai udara seakan meminta digendong oleh Luhan. Luhan yang masih dalam keadaan telanjang bulat tentu saja tersadarkan dan berlari kencang masuk ke dalam apartemennya, meninggalkan bayi yang menangis itu di depan pintu. Sehun yang bingung dengan kegaduhan itu akhirnya menyusul Luhan ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ada di depan pintu? Kenapa kau berlari hah? Hei, cepat pakai celanamu Luhan? Sebenarnya—"

Luhan jengah dan melempar Sehun dengan baju yang akan dipakainya, "Yak diamlah, kau sungguh berisik. Bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu, kau mirip sekali dengan Ahjumma Jung sebelah kamar kita,"

Sehun menghela napas bosan, "Baiklah pertama pasang celanamu dulu sebelum aku lepas kendali untuk meremas penis mungil layumu itu," ucapnya seraya melirik penis Luhan yang belum terbungkus apapun dengan seringai mesumnya.

"Dasar otak mesum," Luhan memasang celana dalamnya beserta boxer dengan gambar Hello Kitty yang menampilkan wajah manisnya. Sontak saja Sehun tertawa geli melihat anak rusa itu. Luhan mendelik tidak suka, "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Kau bilang dirimu manly? Lihat boxermu.."

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan, "Diamlah dan bawa bayi di depan pintu itu masuk sekarang sebelum alien itu mati kejang karena menangis.."

_Tunggu…_

_Luhan bilang apa?_

_Bayi?_

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud Luhan, Sehun berteriak nyaring, "APA? BAYI? DI DEPAN PINTU?"

Seketika alis mata Luhan berkedut…

"Aish tidak perlu berteriak Sehun, semua orang akan datang berbondong-bondong kemari melihat kita dan bayi itu. Cepat ambil dia, aku tak ingin menyentuhnya saat ini..." bukannya membenci anak kecil, hanya saja Luhan tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal semacam itu sekarang. Dia lelah dan hanya terpikirkan untuk istirahat karena permainan Sehun tadi, apalagi besok dia harus kuliah pagi. Sehun yang sama telanjangnya dengan Luhan memutuskan untuk menyambar celana training Luhan yang tergatung di belakang pintu. Memakainya walaupun terasa sedikit sempit, Sehun berlari-lari kecil untuk bertemu dengan tamu barunya itu.

"Bayi? Kenapa bisa?"

Sehun melihat sendiri bagaimana makhluk yang tidak disukai Luhan itu kini tengah menangis di depan pintu, sungguh tega si rusa itu meninggalkan bayi mungil nan imut ini di depan pintu dalam keadaan menangis dan kedinginan. Tak ingin semua tetangga melihatnya, Sehun membawa bayi itu masuk beserta keranjang rajut yang menjadi tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, hei, jangan menangis. Cup cup cup.." Sehun menggendong bayi itu dengan telaten dan mengayunkan tubuh mungilnya dengan lembut. Seakan melihat keajaiban, bayi itu berhenti menangis dan mulai tertawa kecil sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke udara. Seakan ingin memeluk Sehun.

"Waaa..waaa buuuu…" bayi yang terlihat berumur tujuh bulan itu bergumam tidak jelas ala bayi pada umumnya dengan menampilkan senyuman tanpa giginya pada Sehun. Sehun merasa lega karena bayi itu akhirnya berhenti menangis. Karena merasa sudah percaya diri jika bayi itu tidak akan menangis lagi, Sehun menampilkan sebuah permainan yang biasa yang ia gunakan untuk keponakan jauhnya di Jepang sana. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan satu telapak tangannya yang bebas lalu…

"Ciluk…baaaa.."

_Tapi…_

Alis kecil bayi itu berkerut, bibir kecilnya melengkung ke bawah dan matanya mulai berair kembali, hingga…."Hiks…hiks…Huweeeeee…huweeeee…"

Si bayi menangis lagi dan kali ini dua kali lipat lebih keras. Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan Papa Sehun? dia sama sekali tidak menyukai wajah tololmu. Bayi mana yang akan senang melihat wajah tolol dengan bola mata dijulingkan dan lidah menjulur keluar seperti orang kena penyakit ayan(?) Tentu saja bayi itu memangis.

_Drap…Drap…Drap_

Luhan berlari kencang menuju ruang tengah –tempat kejadian perkara- dimana Sehun sedang menggendong bayi itu dan sedang berusaha menenangkannya yang bergerak liar kemana-mana. Sehun tampak kesusahan sedangkan sang bayi masih menangis kencang. Ini tidak baik-baik saja, lihat saja wajah si bayi sudah merah padam karena terus-terusan menangis.

"Bedebah ini….YA OH SEHUN, KAU APAKAN DIA? KENAPA MENANGIS BEGITU KERAS?"

'_Kkamjakgiya' _ucap Sehun dalam hati, kaget karena teriakan Luhan yang membahana.

"YA LUHAN, JANGAN BERTERIAK, KAU MEMBUAT BAYI INI TAMBAH KETAKUTAN.."

"HUWEEEEEEEE…"

_Pletak_

"Kau juga, jangan berteriak bodoh. Berikan padaku…" Luhan merebut bayi itu dengan sedikit kasar setelah memukul kepala Sehun dengan bogemannya. Merasa kasihan pada bayi itu, Luhan akhirnya luluh lalu menempatkan bayi mungil tak berdaya itu di depan dada telanjangnya, mengusap-usap punggungnya agar berhenti memangis..

"Suusshh suuushh uljimaseyoo~~" bujuknya sembari mengelus rambut sang bayi yang sangat lembut. Lama kelamaan tangisan itu berhenti dan tergantikan dengan sang bayi yang terdiam menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Luhan. Luhan bergerak-gerak kecil seperti mengayun sang bayi agar tetap tenang. Sehun yang melihat pemandangan langka itu terperangah, memandang Luhan dan bayi itu bergantian, berkali-kali sampai kepalanya sakit sendiri.

"Emm.. sepertinya dia hanya kelaparan makanya menangis keras. Haha.."

"Heh, jangan bodohi aku, Oh Sehun. Pasti kau menampilkan wajah bodohmu lagi di hadapannya kan?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Aniyaaa.."

"Ck..Bayi tetangga sebelah saja langsung memangis lihat wajah tololmu itu.."

"AISH JINJJAAA…"

_Pletak…_

Sekali lagi, Sehun kena bogeman mentah dari Luhan di kepalanya. Tragis sekali…

"Yah! Diam kau saekki-ya-" Sehun mengusap-usap kepala bekas bogeman mentah Luhan dengan bergumam tidak jelas. "Lihat dia sudah mau tenanghh ahhh…"

Sontak Sehun membesarkan bola matanya spontan setelah mendengar desahan familiar dari bibir seksi sang partner. "Yah ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendesah?"

Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk bayi yang tengah bertengger di dadanya, jika dipandangi lebih dekat maka akan terlihat apa yang tengah diperbuat oleh bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu. Bayi itu menenggelamkan kepalanya tepat di salah satu _nipple_ Luhan yang masih sensitif paska-bercinta tadi.

"Dia menghisap _nipple-_ku...ahh ahh Sehun dia menggigitnyaaahh...Ya Saekki-ya, aku tidak memproduksi ASI, ngghh ahh.."

Sehun kesal, pasalnya Luhan mendesah bukan karena dirinya. Namja berwajah pucat itu menoyor pelan kepala Luhan, "Yah..kenapa kau sampai mendesah seperti itu, apa kau menikmatinya hah?"

"Bukan begitu..ahh…_nipple-_ku masih sensitif karena nghh kerjaanmu tadi OH SEHUN BRENGSEK.."

"Ahh hentikan, ini bukan payudara ibumu heeeii…" sang bayi masih saja setia bertengger di dada Luhan, tidak mempedulikan umpatan yang keluar dari bibir namja bermata rusa itu. Dia tetap saja mengisapnya dengan kuat walaupun merasa tidak ada air susu yang akan keluar.

'_Ugh sial, aku hard lagi…'_ batin Sehun frustasi karena mendengarkan ehm tepatnya menikmati desahan Luhan yang meluncur keluar karena ulah sang bayi kehausan itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun berjalan ke belakang Luhan dan memeluknya, menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan mencubit gemas _nipple _sebelah yang tidak dihisap oleh si bayi. Luhan tersentak dan tidak sengaja mendesah lebih keras, "Ahh..ahhh kauu…"

"Desahanmu…buat aku terangsang kembali, Lu. Jadi rasakan akibatnya.."

Bayi laki-laki mungil itu tidak mau kalah, merasa air susu dari susu sang 'umma' tidak keluar sama sekali, ia menghisapnya lebih kuat dan sesekali menggigitnya. Sehun menjadi lebih liar, sambil menggigit bahu Luhan dan meninggalkan banyak _kissmark_, kedua jarinya tak berhenti-henti untuk memilin, plintir keras dan mencubit _nipple _Luhan yang sudah merah dan sangat tegang. Luhan yang mendapatkan kenikmatan dua kali lipat hanya mampu mendesah, mendongakan lehernya agar Sehun bisa menghisap lehernya dengan leluasa.

Tapi…

Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Luhan membuka matanya dan memandang sang bayi yang sibuk mengemut dadanya dengan tatapan horror.

"Ahhh…ini tidak baik.."

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir sang bayi dengan _nipple-_nya. Lihatlah, _nipple-_nya sudah sangat merah, bengkak dan lembab akibat saliva si bayi yang tertinggal disana. Apa bayi ini benar-benar sedang kelaparan dan kehausan? Luhan jadi tidak tega untuk meneriakinya lagi, takut-takut makhluk menyusahkan itu menangis lagi.

"Jadilah anak baik, aku akan belikan susu untukmu, nghh ahh..Sehunnhh hentikan bodoh.." ucap Luhan sembari menyingkirkan kepala Sehun di bahunya lalu berjalan mendekati keranjang rajut yang menjadi tempat tidur si bayi. Sehun kesal karena kegiatan nikmatnya terganggu, berjalan menghampiri Luhan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Luhan menemukan sesuatu, sebuah surat yang terselip di selimut sang bayi. Berisikan tulisan tangan '_please take care of me'_ di amplopnya.

"Omonaaa, sebenarnya ini bayi siapa sih?" gumam Luhan penasaran sambil membuka isi amplop itu dan berusaha membacanya dengan seksama dan penuh konsentrasi karena kini si mesum Oh Sehun sudah melingkarkan kembali tangannya di pinggang ramping Luhan. Membuatnya sedikit risih karena hembusan napas namja mesum itu di bahunya membuat Luhan tergelitik geli.

"Kau yakin ini bukan bayi hasil permainan ranjangmu dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik yang sama sekali tidak disadari oleh Luhan. Luhan langsung berkilah, "YA! Walaupun aku playboy, tak sekalipun aku menyentuh wanita.." jawabnya dengan nada sedikit marah.

"Yah memang, kau tipe ingin 'disentuh' bukan tipe 'menyentuh'.."

"Apa kau bilangghh ngghh ahh Sehunhh cukuuph.." sekali lagi rusa malang itu mendesah karena ulah Sehun yang menggigit gemas leher jenjang Luhan, meninggalkan ruam-ruam baru menggantikan ruam lama yang hampir memudar. Wajahnya yang bak malaikat itu sukses dibuat masam oleh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sinis, "Makanya jangan berteriak lagi padaku…"

Luhan kembali membaca surat itu, "Ahh Sialan, ini anak Vic-meimei. Kenapa dia meninggalkannya disini?"

"Lah? Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Pergi keliling dunia dengan pacar barunya…dan dengan seenak jidatnya dia menulisnya disini. "

"Jadi kita benar-benar harus merawat bayi ini?"

"Tentu saja, dia keponakanku, tidak mungkin aku menelantarkannya. Dia anakku juga sekarang"

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menjadi seorang ayah secepat ini, eh bukan ayah tapi ibu.."

"Yak kau sialan Oh Sehun…eh tunggu… ternyata namanya Song Qianren dan umurnya tujuh bulan. Aish Vic memberikan data lengkap anak ini seperti ingin menitipkan bayi di panti asuhan saja. Dasar sinting…"

"Mulai sekarang kau yang akan merawatnya, aku tidak ikut-ikutan.." ujar Sehun datar lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya hendak membersihkan diri dan tidur. Kamar Luhan dan Sehun sebenarnya terpisah oleh dinding, mereka masih menolak untuk tidur bersama karena Sehun masih tidak terima dengan sifat jorok Luhan yang suka mengobrak-abrik kamarnya dengan berbagai macam sampah yang paling Sehun benci. Namja pucat ini sangat mencintai kebersihan dan menjunjung tinggi harkat dan martabat namja bersih di dirinya. Berlebihan sekali, sekedar informasi, Luhan sangat senang menumpuk cucian kotor di kamarnya. Sebagian besar adalah boxer berpola kartun dan itu membuat Sehun agak geli dengan tingkah namja rusa itu.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun mulai beranjak menarik tangannya sedikit kasar agar namja itu tetap berada di tempat. "Wae?"

"Sehun…bbuing bbuing…bantu aku merawat Qianren yaaaa…bbuing bbuing.." yah, inilah yang tidak disukai oleh Sehun dari Luhan, selalu melancarkan aegyo untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Terkadang Sehun benci dengan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lemah akan aegyo namja bermata rusa itu tapi dengan cepat pula Sehun bisa menangkisnya dengan memasang wajah _poker face_-nya padahal di dalam hatinya kini selalu terasa berbunga-bunga disertai nafsu membara yang sulit untuk ditolak. Nafsu akan memakan Luhan saat itu juga.

Sehun mendecih, "Eiisshh..aegyomu menjijikan, Lu. Shireo, aku belum siap menjadi ayah.."

'_Kalau Luhan yang jadinya ibunya sih aku siap-siap aja hahaha'_

"Ayolaaahh…bantu ak- eh apa ini?"

Luhan menemukan sepucuk surat lain di dalam amplop itu dan membacanya, **"Sehun, bantu Luhan untuk merawat my honey bunny sweety baby, okay. Jika tidak, aku akan memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada 'dia'…. Rahasia terbesarmu ada padaku kekekeke…"**

Kalimat-kalimat yang tertera dalam surat itu membuat sebagian otak Luhan error, apa maksud dari surat yang ditujukan untuk Sehun itu. Siapakah 'dia' itu, Luhan mulai bingung, "Maksudnya apa, Sehun?"

'_Mati aku' _tentu saja Sehun langsung sadar apa maksud dari surat itu. Tidak ingin Luhan lebih banyak bertanya, jadinya Sehun langsung mengelak, "A-aniyo, haha…Ba-baiklah, aku akan bantu kau merawat benda ini.."

"Dia bayiiii…"

Qianren yang berada di gendongan Luhan sedikit tergelak karena tingkah dua orang dewasa di depannya itu. Menampilkan mata besar yang mirip sekali dengan Victoria dan senyuman lebar tanpa gigi miliknya. Hati Luhan menghangat karena tingkah lucu sang bayi, mendekapnya lebih erat dan mengelus punggungnya sayang.

"Ren-ah, kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti ibumu kan?" bisik Luhan pelan di telinga bayi mungil itu. Qianren membuka mulutnya membentuk senyuman lebar, seakan memberikan petunjuk jika dia tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan. Tangannya menggapai-gapai wajah Luhan dengan semangat, membuka menutup telapak tangan mungilnya seakan ingin menyentuh wajah Luhan. Seakan mengerti, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Qianren dan mencium hidung kecilnya. Qianren tertawa geli dan memeluk leher Luhan menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya di ceruk leher sang paman.

Pemandangan itu sangat langka bagi Sehun, belum pernah ia melihat sisi lembut Luhan sebelumnya pada seorang anak kecil. Mungkin karena Qianren adalah kelurganya yang tersisa kini dengannya, Luhan akhirnya luluh dengan kenyataan itu. Tanpa sadar Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dua orang di depannya kini. Bagai anak dan ibu sebenarnya, apalagi Luhan terlihat sangat sayang pada Qianren.

'_Huh, Qianren, kau sukses membuatku cemburu hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja.'_

Qianren menguap lebar dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, "Dia menguap, sepertinya mengantuk…"

"Ah, aku lupa kini sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau tidurlah, Sehun…"

"Luhan.."

"Hmm?"

_Cup~_

"Jaljayo~" ujar Sehun setelah mencium lembut pipi kenyal Luhan, menampilkan senyuman manisnya yang hampir saja menggelapkan mata Luhan karena sangking bersinarnya. Sungguh sangat jarang sekali ia melihat senyum tulus Sehun, apalagi untuk dirinya. Sontak wajah Luhan memerah dan lebih memilih menunduk berpura-pura melihat keadaan Qianren di gendongannya. Luhan tengah malu.

"Ne..Jal-jaljayo.."

Pagi itu, Luhan sudah dibuat repot oleh Qianren yang menangis karena belum mendapat asupan gizinya, yakni makanan. Dengan rasa terpaksa Luhan bergegas keluar untuk membeli beberapa susu formula dan bubur bayi untuk Qianren di minimarket 24 jam setelah menenangkan sang bayi. Ia menitipkan Qianren pada Sehun yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Saat dibangunkan Luhan, Sehun hanya menjawab perintah Luhan dengan malas dan mungkin dalam keadaan tidak sadar, hanya kata'nghh','hmm' dan 'yaa' yang keluar dari bibirnya, entah mengerti atau tidak.

Setelah setengah sadar, Sehun menyadari sesuatu membebani dadanya, tidak terlalu berat namun benda itu sungguh sangat liar. Bergerak kesana kemari, naik lalu turun lalu naik lagi serta dengan sewenang-wenangnya menampar wajah Sehun berkali-kali.

Sehun jengah, "YAK! LUHAN. BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU…" teriak namja itu tepat di depan wajah Qianren tanpa membuka mata.

"HUWEEEEEE…"

Suara tangisan membahana itu sukses besar membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget dan duduk dari acara berbaringnya, menjatuhkan tubuh mungil Qianren ke pangkuanya. Qianren kembali menangis keras, "Omooo, Qianren. Gwenchana gwenchanaaaa..huwaaa mianhaeee.." pinta Sehun sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Qianren dan menenangkannya agar tidak menangis lagi. Untung saja dewi fortuna berada di pihaknya, Qianren berhenti menangis dan lebih asyik dengan kegiatan mengemut jempolnya. Sehun sedikit lebih lega, namun jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul delapan tepat berhasil membuatnya kalang kabut.

"Aku terlambat, mata kuliah dosen Jangkiller. Tamatlah riwayatku…" gerutu namja pucat itu masih dengan wajah datarnya memandangi jam dinding itu.

"Sehun-ah, Ren baik-baik saja kan?"

Tampaknya Luhan telah kembali, berdiri diambang pintu kamar Sehun sambil membawa dua kantung plastic besar belanjaan.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku yang tidak baik-baik saja. Darimana saja kau?"

"Eoh? Maksudmu? Ah aku membeli makanan untuk Ren-ah, untuk sarapan kita juga…" jawabnya, menunjukan dua buat kantung besar itu pada Sehun. Sehun menghela napasnya kasar sembari menepuk-nepuk lembut pantat Qianren, "Ahh aku terlambat, bodoh…"

"Sudahlah, bolos saja.."

"Seenak jidatmu…kau tau, sekarang mata kuliah dengan si Jangkiller. Aku bisa saja tidak diikutsertakan dalam pembuatan film documenter besok olehnya.." jawabnya masih menggendong Qianren menuju dapur dan menduduki namja kecil itu diatas meja. Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya sedangkan Luhan disibukan oleh kegiatan membuat susunya untuk Qianren.

"Sehun, bisakah kita belanja keperluan Qianren, hm..seperti baju mungkin. Aku ada sedikit tabungan untuk membelikannya baju baru.."

Sehun tampak berpikir sambil menyikat giginya. Raut wajahnya berubah senang saat sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Setelah berkumur Sehunpun kembali ke dapur dan bermain dengan Qianren. "Baiklah, tapi ada satu syarat.."

"Mwo? Kenapa pakai syarat-syarat segala.."

"Aish kau mau kutemani atau tidak… ini hukuman, gara-gara kau aku jadi telat bangun.."

"Yah! Kenapa menyalahkanku.." ucap Luhan kesal, membanting spatula kayu itu ke penggorengan dengan sedikit keras sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan keras. Sehun mendelik tak suka, "Yah! Kau membuat Qianren terkejut.."

"Ck, tanganku licin. Baiklah, apa syaratmu.."

"_I want you tonight.." _telinga Luhan langsung memerah mendengar permintaan si mesum Sehun, dengan kesal ia melempar kotak susu Qianren tepat di kepala Sehun. Korban mengaduh kesakitan, untung saja lemparan Luhan tidak meleset, jika meleset seinci saja maka korban yang jatuh adalah Qianren, kasihan bayi tak berdosa itu.

"Dasar otak mesum, apa isi otakmu hanya itu Sehun?"

"Isi seperempat otakku adalah pelajaran, bermain, bekerja dan hal-hal membosankan lainnya dan sisanya…tentu saja berisi tentang betapa sexy-nya tubuhmu di bawahku dalam keadaan berkeringat, bernafsu, _blushing madly_ serta desahan '_more..more and more'_" jelas Sehun panjang lebar tidak mempedulikan Luhan yang benar-benar sudah merah padam-wajah dan telinganya- entah menahan marah atau malu.

"Apalagi mulut hangatmu itu memanjakan si kecil Oh Se-"

"Cukup, baiklah dan jangan teruskan hal memalukan itu…"

"Oke deal?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ck, Ne…"

Sehun menyeringai puas, "Baiklah kita akan belanja Qiareeeeen.. apa kau senang?" tanya Sehun sembari mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangan mungil Qianren, bayi itu hanya bisa tertawa senang menampilkan senyuman dan suara tawa yang lucu. Diam-diam Luhan memperhatikan mereka dan tersenyum lembut –tentu saja tidak diketahui Sehun. Hatinya menghangat, sisi lain dari Oh Sehun sangat terlihat jika bersama anak-anak atau hewan lucu. Luhan merasa beruntung memiliki Sehun yang mau menerima kehidupannya yang pelik ini. Sangat beruntung…

"Makan dulu, aku sudah buatkan omelet daging kesukaanmu.." ujarnya meletakan sepiring omelet daging yang masih hangat diatas meja, tepat disisi Sehun duduk. Sedangkan Luhan kembali menggendong Qianren untuk duduk dipangkuannya, membantu namja kecil itu untuk menyedot susu botolannya.

"Waaahh, kau benar-benar contoh istri dan ibu yang baik Luluuu~"

'_Sialan…ucapanmu sukses membuat hatiku berdetak tak karuan Oh Mesum Sehun'_

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sehun memakan sarapannya dengan ditemani susu coklat yang dibuatkan oleh Luhan. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sehun bahagia sekaligus deg-degan, pasalnya Luhan sangat jarang membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Melihat kesibukan mereka masing-masing membuat hubungan mereka merenggang dan ah kecuali masalah _having sex_, setelah melakukan kegiatan panas itu mereka bagaikan orang asing yang sibuk sendiri. Tapi hari ini terasa berbeda, sungguh berbeda. Apa perubahan seperti ini akan menghasilkan hubungan yang lebih baik di masa depan nanti?

"Ren-ah jangan buru-buru minumnya.."

"Ahh mashitaa~ Luhan-ah"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sehun, "Hmm apa Sehun?"

"Gomawo..." ujar Sehun dengan senyuman konyolnya –mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan- yang sekali lagi berhasil, dan akan selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merona. Luhan, jangan ditanya. Sangking kikuknya dia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan.

**tbc**

Ket:

Kkamjakgiya: Astaga…

Saekki-ya: Brengsek…(biasanya digunakan pada akhir kalimat. Bagi yg pernah nonton School 2013 pasti tahu kata-kata ini hahaha)

**BIG THANKS TO PROLOG-CH1 REVIEWER and follower/favorite:**

**kyoonel0472_LuluHD_ChagiLu_hunhanjjang_uljanhleo_oh chaca_BabyHimmie_kaihunhan_snowy07_Oh HunHan Zelus_Candy27_HJ_seluve_Miracles 1206_ShinjiWoo920202_himekaruLI_michyeosseo_kimyori95_RZHH 261220_hunhan aegy_selukr_chanxbae_xxbayuxx_exodizt97_heol_jeje jung_lisnana1_hunhanminute_farfaridah16_Zy_Jung Eunhee_junia-angel-58_Guest(4)_Hunhanina_zuhal_ferina-refina_WulanLulu_Vita Williona Venus_WinDeerDoBacon-dkl_irna-lee-96_attiwijayya_13613_Maple fujoshi2309_younlaycious88_hyemi kim_Kim Sun Mii_chacalock_zoldyk_oh chaca_thuwik-chandra_Kim MyungYeol_dee_Rima-TAOma_Ardhiiarye_lueksoluosby_NaizhuAmakusa_Xiaoluluu_Nasywa940412_Nedera_Odult Maniac_Jong Ahn_Say-you_Putri_raka hun_Dobyeolight_BeeSuzy_gotheartattack_miira_byun cang kyukyu_windy0330_Fujoxhi203_myhunhanbaby_kristin-exofanshion_anisalu_selly yu_12209490_DeerIAM_beng beng max_teleportbabies_ass-jhgirl_deerhun_kim heeki_WulanLulu_jeje_Gigi onta_babybuby_haneunahhh18_214045_Cherry EXOL_Baekhyunniee_Reanelisabeth_Taeminho597_naranari2_13613_Jikyeo kwon_Xiaoluhan_Inggri'Hunhan'Aegya_agustina-chiavorone**

**THANKS AND ENJOY-MAAF JIKA KURANG MEMUASKAN (AUTHOR GALAU TINGKAT DEWA)**


	4. Trauma Masa Lalu

**Warning: Pervert!Sehun and Dangerous!Luhan, (M yang masih kecil tanggung resikonya wkwkw), Abusing, Kinky, Yaoi.**

**Main cast :**

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Qianren**

**Supporting cast:**

**Yifan**

**Suho**

**Tao ( 5 years old)**

**IT'S ONLY A FAN FICTION, EXO BELONG TO GOD AND THE STORYLINE IS MINE…**

Sesuai perjanjian mereka berdua yang akan berbelanja besar untuk keperluan Qianren, Sehun mengakhiri sarapannya dengan memberikan beberapa kecupan gemas kepada bayi berumur tujuh bulan itu. Si bayi hanya tertawa lebar -sambil meremas-remas wajah Sehun dengan jemari mungilnya- setelah mendapatkan semburan kecupan dari Sehun. Luhan duduk manis disampingnya sambil membantu Qianren meminum susu paginya. Sehun yang memperhatikan Luhan tersenyum jahil, dengan diam-diam Sehun mencuri ciuman dari Luhan, melumatnya bibirnya sebentar lalu menjilatinya sebagai pelengkap.

"Hmmm.. Yak! Dasar mesum, kau tidak lihat Qianren memperhatikan kita?"

"Dia masih kecil, tidak akan mengerti.." ucapnya santai mengusap kasar rambut Luhan lalu beranjak pergi untuk membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi. Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan wajah kesal namun tarikan tangan Qianren pada bajunya menyadarkan Luhan untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Qianren cemburu ternyata. Luhan kembali membantu Qianren untuk meminum susu botolannya. Sesekali tersenyum ringan melihat bayi mungil itu sangat antusias mengemut susu yang berasal dari botol tersebut. Untung saja Luhan masih ingat cara merawat bayi dari beberapa tv show yang pernah ia tonton. Huh, kau bilang dirimu manly, tapi tontonannya hampir sama dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Minum yang banyak ne, tapi jangan sampai gemuk yaa—eh? Bau apa ini?" seperti merasakan bau yang menyengat, Luhan mencoba untuk mengendus-enduskan hidungnya seperti anjing pelacak professional, nah loh. Setelah meneliti dari atas hingga bawah, Luhan dapat menyimpulkan jika bau luar biasa itu berasal dari Qianren dan ternyata oh ternyata, Qianren sudah berhasil mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya. Luhan menatap Qianren dengan tatapan horror, dahinya sudah berkeringat dingin, ia menggigit bibirnya untuk tidak berteriak namun sisi dirinya yang tidak manly akhirnya keluar dan lepas kendali.

"Kyaaaa Sehuuuun…Qainren pup, Qianren pup. Lakukan sesuatuuuuu.." teriak Luhan dengan sangat-sangat histeris dan tidak manly sama sekali, memanggil-manggil nama Sehun bagaikan seorang gadis yang baru saja kehilangan keperawanannya. Suara melengking itu tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Oh Sehun, pasalnya namja berwajah pucat itu tengah bersenandung ria diatas closet –sedang buang air besar maksudnya- sambil membaca beberapa majalah porno.

Namun bencana kembali datang, Qianren yang terkejut karena teriakan Luhan dengan tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol susunya. Bayi itu sempat terlonjak kaget, menunjukan mata besarnya yang tengah melotot lalu sepersekian detik berubah menjadi mata yang berkaca-kaca. Bibir mungilnya kembali melengkung dan suara melengking lainnya keluar dari bibir mungil itu saling bersahut-sahutan di dalam apartemen. Suara teriakan Luhan dan tangisan lirih Qianren. Sungguh pagi yang penuh bencana.

"Huweeeeeee..Huweeeeee.."

Sehun yang mendengar suara-suara aneh itu berlari keluar, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa dia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang panik. Bergerak kesana kemari, celingak celinguk ke arah Qianren sambil memukul pelan pantat namja kecil itu agar berhenti menangis. Ditambah bau menyengat yang keluar dari sisi tempat Luhan dan Qianren duduk.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak eoh?"

"Qianren pup, kita harus menggantinya tapi aku tidak tahu caranya.." jawab Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Qianren.

"Hei kau kira aku tahu heh?"

"Kita lakukan bersama saj-AAAHHHHHH PAKAI CELANA DALAMMU BODOOOH.."

"HUWEEEEEEEE"

_Bughh_

Sehun berakhir tragis di lantai dalam keadaan tanpa busana –di bagian bawahnya- karena hasil bogeman mentah dari Luhan sang rusa buas yang tengah mengamuk. See that? Benar-benar bencana. Qianren yang malang.

**-bubu-**

Setelah menyelesaikan tetek bengek yang membosankan, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan membawa Qianren membeli baju di sebuah pasar tradisional, kata Luhan harga semua barang di pasar tersebut sangat murah dan kualitas barang yang dibeli bisa dikatakan sangat bagus. Selain murah, Luhan bisa melakukan tawar menawar dengan mudah. Huh, tipikal ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

"Kau terlihat seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga saja.."

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku, jika beli di mall harganya sangat mahal. Kita cuma bisa beli satu, sedangkan disini bisa beli banyak untuk Qianren. Benarkan sayang?" tanya Luhan kepada namja kecil itu, Qianren menjawabnya dengan senyuman lebar seakan tahu pertanyaan Luhan sambil tepuk-tepuk tangan. Mengeluarkan suara bayi seperti 'tatata' dan 'buuubuu' yang 100% bisa membuat Luhan mati kejang karena overdosis keimutan Qianren. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, lagi-lagi dia merasa cemburu dengan anak kecil bau kencur macam Qianren. Bisa membuat Luhan tertawa senang seperti itu.

'_Kau menyedihkan Oh Sehun, cemburu pada anak kecil'_

"Ah lihat, baju itu sepertinya bagus untuk Qianren.." tunjuk Luhan pada sebuat etalase toko yang memajang baju anak kecil seumuran Qianren dengan gambar gummy bear berwarna pink dan warna dasar baju berwarna putih. Sehun menaikan alisnya, "Heh, itu baju untuk anak perempuan, warnanya pink seperti itu.."

"Ayo kita beli…" seakan menghiraukan kritikan Sehun, Luhan berlari-lari kecil kearah toko itu. Masuk ke dalam sambil menggendong Qianren yang terlihat senang ketika Luhan membawanya ke ruangan serba warna-warni itu. Baju-baju dengan ukuran kecil menggantung lucu di dinding toko tersebut seolah memperlihatkan baju apa saja yang mereka jual. Semuanya serba warna-warni dan sederhana, terlihat sangat cocok jika dipakai Qianren.

"Ren-ah, kau mau pilih yang mana um?"

"Tatata..tataaaaa…" jawabnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan jari mungilnya ke arah sebuah baju yang tadi dilihat oleh Luhan dari luar. Baju putih dengan gambar gummy bear pink. Ternyata mereka memiliki selera yang sama.

"Ah kau suka yang itu? Kita punya selera yang sama ternyata.."

"Ck, Dari tadi kau menunjuk itu, tentu saja dia meniru…"

"Aish, kau sirik saja Ohse.." cibir Luhan sambil membawa Qianren mendekat baju tersebut, memperlihatkannya lebih dekat sehingga terlihat lebih jelas oleh Qianren. Qianren yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya berusaha menggapai baju itu seolah benar-benar menginginkannya. "Tatata…tatatta" ucapnya disertai gerakan meremas imut dari tangan mungilnya. Luhan tersenyum manis melihat tingkah sang bayi dan sukses membuat Sehun blushing sendiri saat melihat senyuman manis Luhan yang amat jarang terlihat.

"OK, Kita beli yang itu ya…" ucapnya senang lalu mengambil baju yang tergantung itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas plastik belanjaannya. Luhan menelusuri setiap sudut toko tersebut, mencari pakaian lucu dan cocok untuk Qianren. Melupakan Sehun yang sudah bersungut tidak jelas karena diacuhkan oleh mereka berdua, lebih tidak enaknya lagi Luhan mengancam tidak akan memberikannya jatah jika dia tidak membantu membawa belanjaan yang super banyak itu. Menyedihkan sekali kau Oh Sehun.

Setelah belanja pakaian, Luhan melesat dengan lincahnya bagaikan seekor anak rusa ke toko mainan, Sehun yang mengekor di belakangnya dibuat kewalahan dengan lari anak rusa yang kecepatannya diatas rata-rata itu. Membelikan semua mainan lucu dan murah yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Qianren. Setelah puas belanja, akhirnya Luhan mengajak Sehun untuk makan di kedai ttoboki langganannya.

"Ahjummaaaa~ Lulu minta ttoboki, kimchi, odeng dan soju yaaaa~" panggilnya ceria sembari menyorakan pesanannya dengan suara yang lantang. Mengundang tawa dan tatapan aneh dari pelanggan lain. Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas kesal, pasalnya, pemuda manis itu melupakan sesuatu.

"Kau lupa memesan corndog untukku, Lu.."

"Ne? Ahh.. mianhae sayang..Ahjumma, tambahan corndognya dua ya!" teriak Luhan sambil memangku Qianren yang tengah asyik dengan dot-nya.

"Ne, Luhannie manis ahjumma.." jawab Ahjumma tersebut sembari tersenyum dengan tingkah manis Luhan yang terkadang berlebihan dan bisa membuat semua orang terkena diabetes mendadak.

"Aish Ahjumma, jangan panggil Lulu manis, Lulu itu manly.." bantah pemuda manis itu tak terima. Sehun mendelik kesal dan mencibir pemuda yang katanya manly itu, "Huh, mana ada namja manly bernama Lulu. Dasar sok manis.."

"Diam kau, albino…"

"Sudah, sudah…ini pesanannya.." ucap sang Ahjumma sambil meletakan pesanan Luhan diatas meja. Luhan yang manis menerimanya dengan manis pula, apa Luhan berencana membuat semua orang mati mendadak? Setelah berterima kasih, Luhan langsung melahap pesanannya dengan sangat rakus. Ttoboki setelah itu kimchi lalu soju hampir bersamaan. Sehun yang memperhatikan tingkah pemuda itu dari awal hanya bisa menatap geli dan bergumam "dasar rakus" berkali-kali.

"Ren-ah, kau mau odeng?" tanya Luhan menyodorkan odeng yang telah ia potong kecil-kecil ke depan bibir mungil Qianren. Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangan Luhan yang berniat memasukan benda lunak itu masuk ke dalam mulut Qianren.

"Yak! Dia belum bisa makan itu.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan polosnya. Mendadak Sehun menjadi geram dengan sifat pemuda manis ini. "Dia kan belum punya gigi untuk mengunyah Lu.."

"Jinjja? Tapi aku melihat dua gigi susunya tadi!"

"Yah dia belum bisa mengunyah dengan dua gigi susu yang hanya tumbuh di bawah itu. Bantu dia mengunyah kalau kau ingin dia makan sesuatu"

"Ah geure…" jawab Luhan masih dengan tampang polosnya, mengambil bagian odeng yang besar lalu mengunyahnya hingga sedikit halus. Sehun sempat bingung bagaimana cara pemuda bermata rusa itu memberikan odeng yang telah halus itu kepada Qianren. Dan benar saja, mata Sehun terbelalak lebar saat Luhan mencium bibir mungil Qianren dan memindahkan makanan itu lewat mulut dengan lidahnya. Sumpah, Sehun benar-benar shock saat itu.

"YAK! KAU BYUNTAE!" teriak Sehun dengan berusaha menjauhkan kepala Luhan dengan Qianren dengan kasar, tapi malah membuat Qianren menangis kencang karena terkena serangan jantung mendadak dari Sehun. Semua orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Luhan yang tidak terima dibilang mesum menjitak kepala Sehun, "Ya! Aku menyuapinya karena tidak ada sendok khusus bayi. Kau mau bibirnya terluka karena sendok besi?"

Sehun terdiam dan mulai berpikir keras, _"Iyayah benar juga!"_ dan setelah itu pemuda berkulit kelewat putih itu hanya terdiam saat Luhan lebih memilih memasang dot Qianren ketimbang menyuapi odeng kembali pada bocah tujuh bulan itu. Kelihatannya Luhan, si rusa manis sedang _badmood_.

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya, "Ayo pulang…" ajaknya dengan nada lesu. Luhan membayar makanan yang dipesannya lalu berjalan keluar kedai tapi sesuatu menghalagi jalannya, Ah lebih tepatnya seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

"Eh, Luhan?"

"Kris?"

**-bubu-**

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan yang menggendong Qianren, Sehun yang membawa tas belanjaan dan Kris yang menggandeng tangan mungil Tao –anak Kris dan Suho- menuju kawasan apartemen milik mereka. Kris tak lain adalah tetangga satu apartemen Sehun dan Luhan yang hanya berbeda satu lantai dengan mereka. Kebetulan bertemu di kedai saat Tao merengek ingin corndog, jadinya mereka bertemu di pintu masuk kedai.

"Bagaimana kabar Suho?" tanya Luhan sekedar basa-basi untuk memecah suasana sepi diantara mereka.

"Ah Suho baik-baik saja, dia agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadinya akulah yang merawat Tao.." jawabnya santai, mengabaikan tatapan sinis Sehun yang terasa menusuk saat Kris mencoba tersenyum untuk Luhan.

"Hm, ya aku lupa kalau Suho sedang di Shanghai sekarang.."

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi sepi kembali dan terkesan canggung, apalagi dengan Sehun yang terus menatap Kris dengan tatapan menyipitnya.

"Daddy, Tao ingin digendong" ucap Tao yang sedari tadi ingin digendong seperti Qiaren. Qianren yang berada di gendongan Luhan hanya menatap Tao yang berada di bawahnya dengan tatapan lugunya. Sesekali anak berumur tujuh bulan itu tertawa tanpa suara saat Tao menatapnya balik.

"Oke, Daddy gendong ya. Tapi jangan rewel!"

Tao mengangguk dan merentangkan tangannya pertanda ingin di gendong. Setelah berada di dekapan Kris, Tao memandang Qianren dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam seolah tengah melakukan komunikasi antar bayi dengan bocah tujuh bulan itu. Tao mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Qianren. Jika dilihat dekat, Tao dan Kris sama sekali tidak mirip apalagi dengan wajah Suho. Yah, tentu saja, Tao adalah anak angkat pasangan Kris dan Suho. Melihat kenyataan bahwa Suho tidak bisa melahirkan karena gendernya dan lagi Suho tidak diberkati karunia untuk menjadi salah satu pemuda yang dapat menjalani male pregnancy. Tao mereka adopsi sejak masih berumur satu bulan dari sebuah rumah sakit di Shanghai. Orang tua Tao yang tidak mampu, meninggalkan bayi mungil itu di rumah sakit sendirian. Hidup memang pelik tapi begitulah kenyataan yang selalu jauh dari ekspetasi manusia.

"Namanya siapa, Ahjumma?" tanya bocah berumur tiga tahun itu sambil mengusap sayang rambut Qianren. Qianren menikmati sentuhan itu dan mulai tertawa lucu.

"Ah-ahjumma? Siapa yang kau panggil Ahjumma, Tao-ya?"

"Tentu saja, Luhan ahjumma…" jika ini dalam anime yang biasa ditonton Sehun, persimpangan empat sudah muncul di kepala Luhan sambil berkedut-kedut tanda rusa ini kesal dengan panggilan baru yang diberikan oleh Tao. Gendernya merasa terlecehkan.

"Ppttttfff…Hahaha Kau dipanggil Ahjumma, Hahahaha…" Sehun yang tidak tahu situasi malah menertawakan rusa jadi-jadian itu.

_Pletak…_

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi, pasti Sehun menjadi korban penganiayaan Sehun untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Luhan tersenyum kepada Tao sambil mengusap sayang rambut hitam legam anak berumur tiga tahun itu, "Tao-ya, panggil Luhan itu Ahjussi bukan Ahjumma, arraseo?"

Tao bingung, kenapa wanita ini –dalam pandangan Tao- mengaku-ngaku sebagai lelaki, jelas saja wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan panggilan yang diminta oleh Ahjumma itu. Tao memiringkan kepalanya lucu dan dengan polosnya menjawab, "Kenapa? Luhan Ahjumma kan perempuan. Kenapa harus dipanggil Ahjussi? Apa Luhan Ahjumma punya kelamin dua?"

Sungguh Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, tapi namja sialan itu masih tahu tempat dan posisinya sebagai korban penganiayaan lagi jika Luhan kembali marah. Sehun berusaha menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sekuat mungkin. Tao benar-benar daebak, apa yang dia tahu tentang kelamin ganda, sepertinya Tao banyak menonton televisi yang belum sepantasnya untuk ditonton oleh bocah ingusan seumurannya. Salahkan Kris…silahkan salahkan Kris.

"A-a-aniyo, aku itu namja, Tao-ya. Ini buktinya.." jawab Luhan tak terima dengan memberi bukti jika dia benar-benar namja dengan meletakan dua telapak tangan mungil Tao di depan dadanya –lebih tepatnya di depan _manboobs_-nya hanya saja tertutup baju- yang datar. "Lihat, datar kan? Tidak ada tempat minum susu.." Luhan? Penjelasan macam apa itu? Seolah mengerti akhirnya Tao mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar seolah mengerti apa maksud Luhan tadi. Luhan yang melihat reaksi Tao mulai sumringah, "Ahhh Tao tahu, Luhan Ahjumma itu berdada rata ne?"

Kris sebagai seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki pendidikan tinggi dibuat ternganga lebar atas pernyataan Tao yang asal ceplos itu. Betapa polosnya makhluk gumpalan daging menggemaskan ini hingga Sehun tidak tahan untuk benar-benar tertawa.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH…" Tawanya benar-benar menggelegar, mengundang tatapan prihatin dari pengguna jalan dan pejalan kaki siang itu. Kris hanya bisa menghela napas, berpikir bagaimaa menyelesaikan kasus sepele ini. Sedangkan Luhan, hmm…namja bermata rusa itu sepertinya telah menyerah untuk memberikan penjelasan pada Tao yang mungkin tidak ada habisnya. Dengan kesal Luhan berjalan mendahului mereka, menggendong Qianren dengan gerakan rajukannya yang malah mengundang kegemasan tersendiri oleh Sehun.

Kris menyusul Luhan, "Maafkan Tao, Luhan. Dia masih kecil. Yah, belum mengertilah. He..he..hehe.."

"Hm..!"

"Sepertinya dia marah…" gumam Kris pelan.

"Sudah biarkan saja, nanti juga kembali seperti semula.." sahut Sehun santai telah selesai dengan acara tertawa terpingkal-pingkalnya dan menyusul Kris sambil membawa belanjaan yang banyaknya minta ampun itu. "Huh kau memang cocok menjadi perempuan, belajaan segini banyaknya sudah seperti _window shopping_ para gadis-gadis labil. Menyebalkan.." dengus namja berkulit kelewat putih itu, meratapi nasibnya.

"Daddy, Tao salah ya?"

"No, No Baby.."

**-bubu-**

Sudah tiga jam Luhan merajuk. Sesampainya di apartemen, Luhan berusaha mengacuhkan kehadiran Kris dan Tao, ya mau bagaimana lagi, namja bertubuh mungil ini benar-benar kesal. Bukan hanya karena Tao tapi juga karena Sehun saat di kedai tadi. Semua orang memandangnya sinis saat Sehun meneriakinya 'byuntae' tadi. Tatapan orang-orang seperti itu membuat Luhan sedikit trauma dan merasakan flashback. Tatapan itu pernah ia dapati pada saat umurnya beranjak sepuluh tahun, teman sekelasnya yang menyindiri dimana keberadaan ayahnya. Luhan kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mampu menerima tatapan itu dengan lapang dada. Ibunya dulu bagaikan seorang malaikat pelindung yang memberinya kekuatan agar ia tidak mendengarkan atau memperdulikan tatapan orang lain. Tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan dan ucapan kasar mereka, namun sebenarnya berkat Sehun jugalah Luhan merasa terlindungi dari tatapan itu. Seperti tameng yang melindunginya dari serangan. Sehun adalah tamengnya.

"Haahhh…" ini sudah ke dua puluh tujuh kalinya Luhan mendesah pasrah, ikatan sesak dalam hatinya tak kunjung melonggar. Kejadiann itu benar-benar terasa kembali ke masa lalu dan otaknya tidak dapat diajak kompromi untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut.

Qianren telah tertidur nyenyak, sepertinya namja kecil ini kelelahan. Qianren tampak lucu dengan baju barunya, sehabis mandi tadi Luhan langsung saja mencobakan baju gummy bear itu yang syukurnya sangat muat oleh Qianren. Kini namja mungil itu terlelap dengan hisapan jempolnya yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungil itu. Bibir… benar juga sih Luhan agak gegabah tadi. Tidak berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Pabbo Luhan.

"Lebih baik aku memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam nanti.."

Luhan keluar kamar setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian santai. Celana boxer longgar hitam dan T-shirt kebesaran yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya dalam t-shirt coklat itu. Matanya bergerak gelisah mencari keberadaan Sehun, "Apa dia sudah pergi bekerja ya?"

Luhan memeriksa ruang tengah, ruang tamu dan juga kamar Sehun, sepertinya namja itu sudah berangkat kerja. Luhan menghela napasnya kasar, setidaknya untuk saat ini dia tidak harus bertatap muka dulu dengan Sehun. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah dan malu secara bersamaan karena tindakannya tadi. Memang sih bukan masalah yang sepele, tapi Luhan selalu teringat dengan masalah itu.

"Lebih baik aku memasak untuk makan malam nanti.."

Berjalan ke kulkas untuk mencari beberapa potong daging segar, sosis dan bakso ikan, tak lupa sayuran lobak dan beberapa bumbu lainnya. Luhan hendak mengambil kecap dan cuka di lemari paling atas, namun gerakan itu terhenti saat sebuah tangan melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Lu…"

Luhan tersentak kaget, pasalnya suara berat itu tepat berada di telinganya. Terasa hangat dan mendebarkan. Luhan sudah tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara kesukaannya itu, tentu saja Sehun.

"Mianhae…"

"Hm, tidak apa. Aku juga salah tadi…uhm kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Ne…Lu.."

"Waeyo?"

"_I want you_, sesuai perjanjian kita.."

Astaga Luhan hampir lupa dengan perjanjian itu dan sepertinya saat ini namja bermata rusa itu tidak dapat mengelak lagi. Dagu Sehun seakan menahannya untuk bergerak, lalu bibir kesukaannya itu sudah mendarat di telinganya. Meniupnya dengan napas hangat dan menggigitnya sensual lalu turun ke lehernya, mengecup, menjilat pelan hingga mengigit bagian sensitive itu berkali-kali yang sukses meninggalkan ruam merah yang terasa meletup panas di kulit Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendesah, mendongakan kepalanya lebih tinggi memberi akses untuk Sehun menambah koleksi_ kissmark_-nya.

Bersyukur baju yang Luhan kenakan sangat longgar, membantu Sehun untuk mengeksplorasi bahu putih itu tanpa membuka pakaian Luhan.

"Ahh, Sehun..ta-tapi jangan disini.."

"Hm kapan lagi kita melakukan sex di dapur, Lu.." jawab Sehun enteng sembari membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya dan memposisikan namja bertubuh kecil itu di atas meja makan. Luha terbaring pasrah diatas meja makan, tak dapat dipungkiri ia juga membutuhkan Sehun saat ini, seperti keseharian mereka yang hidup tiada hari tanpa _having sex_. Sehun melebarkan kaki Luhan hingga benar-benar mengangkak menampilkan bagian bawahnya yang masih tertutup boxer.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah tegang.." ujar Sehun sembari mengelus paha dalam Luhan dan merambat ke penis-nya yang sudah setengah menegang. Meremasnya pelan dan menekan-nekan telapak tangannya pada penis Luhan yang terbilang unyu itu.

"Ahh, Sehunhh. Jangan main-main, cepat selesaikan sebelum Qianren bangun nghh"

"Hm, tidak sabaran sekali, baby-ku ini.."

"Nehh daddy, baby butuh belaian daddy sekarangghh.." Bagus, Luhan liar sudah mulai dengan dunia kinky-nya. Jika ini sudah terjadi Sehun akan merasa sangat senang memiliki baby seperti Luhan. "Da-daddy..hhhh~" desah namja rusa itu dengan menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya seperti meminta lebih pada tangan Sehun.

"Arraseo, daddy mengerti sayang…"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sehun telah melepaskan celana boxer Luhan yang ternyata oh ternyata tidak memakai celana dalam. Sehun menyeringai, tangannya sudah mulai menjelajahi penis mungil Luhan.

"Uhmmhh…"

"Kau nakal ya, tidak pakai celana dalam.."

"Nghh mianhaee, da-daddy nghh.."

"Anak nakal harus dihukum.." ucap Sehun sembari menampar pelan penis Luhan dan bongkahan kenyal pantat Luhan yang terlihat menggiurkan itu menghasilkan desahan yang amat merdu dari bibir Luhan. Sehun merasa puas dengan pemandangan ini, tapi akan lebih puas lagi jika ia menikmatinya secara langsung. Namja kelewat putih itu sudah mengecup ujung penis Luhan, menjilatnya pelan seperti memancing Luhan untuk meminta lebih. Dirasa cukup untuk menggoda Luhan, Sehun sudah akan memasukan penis mungil itu ke dalam mulut hangatnya dan menikmatinya jika suara interupsi itu tidak menggangu kegiatan mereka berdua.

Ya benar…suara interups itu milik Qianren yang menagis kencang entah apa maunya. Sehun menjadi kesal saat Luhan dengan reflek turun dari meja makan tanpa boxer dan berlari ke kamar Qianren dengan hebohnya.

"Omo, Ren-ah!"

Tolong beri catatat untuk Sehun jika namja ini mulai membenci namja kecil itu.

"_Qianren sialan, merusak suasana saja.."_

_Poor Sehun_…masalahnya ia juga sudah tegang. Terpaksalah namja ini melakukan solo di kamar mandi.

**-bubu-**

**AAHHHHH aku ga bisa banyak komen untuk hampir empat bulannya aku hiatus dan ga bilang-bilang hehe. Maaf pembaca aku melupakan pw akun ini dan lagi writer's block menyerang secara bergantian. Dan kinilah waktu yang tepat buat update lagi. Untuk semua reviewer makasih banyak masih setia ngasi komen dan pembaca yang masih setia nungguin author lebay ini. hiks maafkan dakuuuu…. Untuk He Wolf akan update hari Sabtu depan neeee….yang sabar yang sabar disayang author #bleh**

**Jangan lupa review ya.**

**Chapter depan ada yang mau request tambahan cast? Tadikan sudah KrisHoTao, chapter depan mau siapa hayoooo…jawab yaaa…**

**Selamat membaca dan enjoy….**


	5. Acceptance

**Warning: Pervert!Sehun and Dangerous!Luhan, (M yang masih kecil tanggung resikonya wkwkw), Abusing, Kinky, Yaoi.**

**Main cast :**

**Luhan**

**Sehun**

**Qianren**

**Supporting cast:**

**Baekhyun**

**Kyungsoo**

**Numpang lewat:**

**Irene RV**

**Daehyun, Chanyeol (mention)**

**Tsukiyama Tokyo Ghoul, Naruto, Hinata (milik penciptanya)**

**IT'S ONLY A FAN FICTION, EXO BELONG TO GOD AND THE STORYLINE IS MINE…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wajah manis itu terlihat sangat masam hari ini, pagi hari mereka yang seharusnya indah berakhir dengan pertengkaran kecil yang dilanjutkan dengan ajang _kaibaibo_ dan berakhir dengan _result _Luhan yang kalah. Isi pertengkaran mereka pagi itu adalah, siapakah yang mengurus Qianren hari ini? dan sayangnya Luhan kalah dalam ajang pertengkaran mulut dan adu_ kaibaibo_ dengan namja kelewat pucat bak mayat berjalan itu, Oh Sehun. Perasaan bangga dan lega merasuki hati kecil Sehun yang sebenarnya sangat _evil_ itu, dipadu satu dengan backsound '_we are the champion my friends~_', namja bermata sayu itu berlari bak seekor _cheetah_ menuju kampus tercintanya. Jadi, tinggalah Luhan yang kembali mengurus Qianren hari ini.

Tidak ingin ketinggalan mata kuliah favoritnya lagi, Luhan dengan nekatnya membawa Qainren masuk kampus dan berhasil melewati penjagaan Song ahjusshi –penjaga gerbang yang sangat galak- dengan sempurnanya. Bayangkan saja, Qianren yang bertubuh mungil dan tidak rewel itu bisa berakting kaku bak boneka sebangsa Annabelle di dalam tas Luhan yang sengaja dibuka setengahnya agar Qianren dapat bernapas. Ingat, disini, Qianren berakting menjadi sebuah boneka. Tolong ingatkan Luhan untuk membawa bocah ini untuk mendaftar ke agensi pencari bakat terutama bakat acting saat dia dewasa nanti.

Namun di tengah perjalanan Luhan menuju kelas, sesosok bayangan hampir kasat mata yang bergerak gesit kesana kemari seperti kecoa kecil yang mengendap-endap berhasil merusak suasana aman Luhan. Namja manis itu sepertinya ketahuan oleh seseorang, "Omo, Luhan-_pyon_? Itu manusia? Itu bayi? Bayi siapa eoh? Kau menghamili anak orang eoh? YA! Jawab aku, saekki-ya!"

Luhan membeku, pasalnya dia sangat mengenal suara cempreng bagai kaleng tergelinding itu dari belakang yang menanyainya dengan pertanyaan beruntun, benar saja Luhan dapat merasakan aura yang sangat tidak mengenakan dari sisi punggungnya. Luhan berpikir ini merupakan ide yang sangat buruk jika sudah berpapasan atau bertemu dengan namja ber-_eyeliner_ dan bermulut ember ini disaat detik-detik kehidupannya di ujung tanduk. Byun Baekhyun -sahabat sejati sehidup sematinya- mulai mendekat dengan ekspresi wajah ingin tahu dan fokus ke sandangan belakang Luhan yang terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh Qianren yang sudah setengah menyusup keluar.

"_Matilah aku"_

Luhan bersiap untuk lari, tanpa dikomando pun akhirnya kakinya yang kecil itu membawanya lari terbirit-birit ke toilet yang jaraknya lebih jauh dari kelasnya yang hanya beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai, mengacuhkan teriakan melengking namja ber-eyeliner tersebut, Luhan tetap berlari seperti atlit yang kehabisan waktu. Baekhyun yang ingin tahu dan penasaran setengah matipun mengejar Luhan ke toilet. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di toilet itu.

Sementara itu, di bilik toilet tersudut Luhan tak henti-hentinya bicara dengan bahasa bayi pada Qianren yang pada dasarnya mereka tidak mengerti satu sama lain. Intinya mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti. Tidak ingin ketahuan, Luhan mencepit bibir kecil Qianren dengan jari telunjuk dan jari jempolnya agar tidak bersuara tapi tetap saja gagal. Anan berumur tujuh bulan itu terlalu rewel di pelukan Luhan.

"_Tatatata..tatata.."_

"_Shhhhh aishh, Qianren diam. Nanti kita ketahuan…"_

"_Buuuuubuuuu…hahahaha"_

"_Aisshh…"_

_Plakkk…_

Dengan kesal, Luhan memukul jidatnya sendiri dengan keras. Jika begini terus, Baekhyun akan menemukan mereka yang tengah bersembunyi di salah satu bilik toilet yang sama sekali belum diperiksa Baekhyun. Lihatlah posisi Luhan saat ini, tidak ingin dimangsa Baekhyun, namja bertubuh kecil berkaki pendek itu duduk berjongkok di atas _water closet_ sambil mengendong Qianren.

"Luhan..Luhan.."

"Ya! Eodiga saekki-ya!"

"Keluar kau, jika tidak aku akan menyebarkan video durasi 30 menit kau dan Sehun yang sedang bercinta di bawah meja perpustakaan.."

OMO…. Luhan hampir melupakan video laknat yang sebenarnya sangat ingin dia hapus dari ponsel teman tersayangnya itu. Sontak saja mata Luhan membelalak lebar selebar bola golf melebihi lebar bola mata sahabat satunya lagi, Do Kyungsoo setelah ingat perkara sialan itu. Luhan menggerutu kesal, mengerucutkan bibirnya lima centi dan aksi imut itu ditiru oleh Qianren, sungguh menggemaskan makhluk-makhluk ini. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Luhan menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun yang kini tengah berdiri bertegak pinggang dan gaya centilnya yang lain di depan bilik toilet.

"_You need to explain everything to me, deer~_" pintanya dengan nada memerintah yang sangat menyebalkan didengar oleh Luhan. Luhan mengendus tidak senang sambil memajukan bibir sensualnya lima senti seperti tadi, dan lagi-lagi aksi itu ditiru oleh Qianren yang menggemaskan.

"OKAY!" jawabnya kesal karena tengah di tatap intimidasi _eyeliner_ oleh Baek _annoying_ Hyun. Sungguh, hari Rabu harus dicatat oleh Luhan sebagai hari yang dibencinya setelah hari Senin di buku diary-nya. Ha! Apa-apaan ini, seorang pemuda yang mengaku dirinya manly punya diary…._ah forget it_.

Setelah itu Luhan menyeret Baekhyun untuk keluar dari toilet yang baunya sangat tidak menyehatkan untuk Qianren dan membawa pemuda centil itu ke sebuah kelas kosong. Luhan menceritakan kejadian tak terduga dalam hidupnya itu kepada Baekhyun sekaligus jatah menjaga Qianren yang di beri nama "_Qianren duty_" yang hari ini jatuh ke tangan Luhan. Baekhyun yang pada dasarnya memang berperilaku seperti setan, malah menertawakan penderitaan teman sehidup sematinya ini. alhasil mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Luhan dan lagi-lagi ditiru oleh Qianren versi yang lebih imut dan menggemaskan.

"Ne, Aku _understand about _hidupmu, Luhan. Kau harus-" sebelum kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun selesai dengan utuh, Luhan telah memotongnya dengan pernyataan yang ambigu plus raut wajah yang susah dideskripsikan antara geli dan bingung.

"Hentikan!"

Baekhyun menyeringit heran dan menaikan alisnya setinggi-tingginya, "Eoh? Hentikan apa?"

"Hentikan berbicara setengah-setengah bahasa seperti itu, Byun Baekhyun sebelum aku membakar seluruh koleksi _eyeliner_-mu!"

Baekhyun menghela napas lelah, "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang pada kalian, aku sedang belajar bahasa Inggris dan ini adalah jalan satu-satunya agar bahasaku lebih lancar, _darling~_"

"Menyebalkan!"

Pada akhirnya mereka mendebatkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, menyebabkan Qianren kebingungan melihat tingkah dua perempuan –ah maaf dua lelaki- yang bertengkar tiada habisnya itu, topiknya tidak jauh-jauh dari kebiasaan Baekhyun yang berbicara sok bule. Dengan otak pintarnya, Qianren memilih untuk berteriak kencang, "TATATATATA!" yang sukses membuat dua ekor tupai itu berhenti. Luhan tersenyum lebar, dia sudah mulai tahu watak Qianren yag tidak suka diacuhkan sedangkan Baekhyun memandang bocah tujuh bulan itu dengan tatapan ingin melahapnya hidup-hidup –dengan kata artian, Baekhyun sangat gemas melihat bocah itu.

Luhan memperkenalkan Qianren secara resmi kepada Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan acara mari cubit-mencubit Qianren. Sebegitu gemasnya Baekhyun tanpa sengaja membuat bocah lucu itu menangis kencang setelah dengan sengaja pemuda bertubuh lumayan kerdil itu menggigit pipi gembul Qianren. Hadiah jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Baekhyun hari itu serta ceramah tujuh menit yang paling dihindari pemuda ber-_eyeliner_ ini dari sahabat sehidup-sematinya. Tak terasa sudah mulai siang dan sialnya Luhan melewatkan semua mata kuliah paginya gara-gara makhluk kasat mata ini –baca: Baekhyun- tidak berhenti bertanya ini itu padanya. Sekali lagi ingatkan pada Luhan untuk mencatat di buku hariannya bahwa dia mulai benci hari Rabu, tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sungguh kekanakan….

**bubu**

Sehun memandang jenuh opera sabun yang ada di depan matanya, terang saja dia mulai muak dengan sikap sahabat negro-nya yang tidak berhenti membujuk Kyungsoo untuk memaafkan kesalahannya yang entah ke berapa kali diperbuat. Mari kita _zoom in_, sahabat negro Sehun sebut saja namanya Jongin sedang berlutut ala pangeran hendak memberikan bunga kepada sang putri, sedangkan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan Jongin dengan ekspresi mata bulat menyalang, bibir terkatup melengkung ke bawah dan tangan bersilang di depan dadanya. Yang membuat Sehun lebih muak lagi adalah kata-kata rayuan yang di keluarkan dari bibir tebal Jongin yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. "Ayolah, Soo-ah maafkan pangeran tampanmu ini. Aku hanya khilaf melakukannya karena tekanan dan daya tarik-menarik lebih kuat 50% dari daya tolak serta gaya gravitasi menurun menjadi 30% dari normal sehingga tanpa sengaja aku mendekatinya. Soo-ah maafkan aku. Ini yang terakhir kali, aku janji!" rengek Jongin, hendak memeluk kaki Kyungsoo tapi tidak jadi karena Jongin suka khilaf jika menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh kekasih imutnya itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengendus kesal, dia sudah tahu watak _playboy_ Jongin yang susah hilang dan rayuan-rayuan gombal tidak masuk akal yang selalu keluar dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu itu semua omong kosong pemuda keling itu, "Berhentilah menjelaskan dengan bahasa aneh fisikamu itu, aku sudah paham. Jadi berdirilah dan berhenti membuat malu dirimu sendiri dan juga diriku sebelum kesabaranku habis dan tanpa sengaja daya tarik-menarik menjadi 100% lebih besar, daya gravitasiku meningkat dan berakhir dengan menendang bokong kebanggaanmu itu sehingga aku jamin kau tidak bisa berjalan seminggu kemudian!"

Wow, itu kalimat yang sangat panjang dan penuh arti dalam satu tarikan napas juga penuh ancaman terselubung di dalamnya. Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo sudah dibuat cengo tingkat dewa, pasalnya namja bermata bulat itu jarang menanggapi rayuan permintaan maaf Jongin setelah itu dia tertawa lebar tanpa dosa di depan wajah Jongin.

"Makan tuh, makan!"

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun, akan kuhajar ka-"

"Diam dan duduk dengan benar jika kau mau dimaafkan!" kalimat bertekanan tinggi itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kyungsoo, masalahnya pemuda kekurangan kalsium tubuh ini sudah menyerah untuk mendengar pertengkaran. Sebaiknya dia memaafkan pemuda keling itu daripada menambah masalah kepanasan kupingnya dengan rayuan dan gombalan tak bermutu.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun, cepat urusi seseorang yang sejak tadi melambai tak jelas kearahmu. Aku mual melihat wajahnya.." ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang jika dilihat dari jauh akan mirip dengan Luhan dan dilihat dari dekat juga mirip dengan Luhan, intinya gadis itu mirip Luhan. Sehun mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyungsoo, seketika wajahnya berubah datar sedatar-datarnya dan mengumpat pelan dengan gerakan bibir kasat mata. Mengucapkan doa untuk terhindar dari gadis centil itu. Gadis itu melambai kepadanya, sepersekian detik kepala Sehun berputar arah. "_Lebih baik melihat Tsukiyama yang sedang menggila di sudut belakang kelas daripada memandang yeoja genit itu…_" begitulah pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatasi ular betina itu…"

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan santai dengan kedua telapak tangan terbenam di dalam kantung celana jeans hitamnya, gaya sok _cool_ ala Sehun. Sehun menghampiri Naruto yang sedang asyik menatap layar tablet-nya, menunjukan acara _tv online_ cara memasak ramen spesial. Sehun membisikan sesuatu pada pemuda berambut pirang dan bertato kumis kucing itu untuk menjalankan sebuah rencana. Sehun tahu gadis genit itu sebut saja namanya Irene juga menyukai Naruto, cara ini dilakukan agar sang _pokerface maker_ bisa terbebas dari cengraman Irene.

"Apa imbalannya, _dattebayo_?" tanya Naruto dengan antusias karena setelah ini dia yakin akan mendapatkan imbalan yang setara dengan kerja kerasnya mengusir Irene. Sehun sudah yakin Naruto akan meminta sesuatu darinya, setelah menghela napas bosan Sehun memberitahu pemuda berkumis kucing itu, "Kau akan kugratiskan makan di Kedai Tuan Jang, terlebih untuk ramen…!"

Ramen adalah kata sakral bagi Naruto, setelah mendengar akan mendapatkan ramen gratis, Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan tablet-nya yang masih menyala dan menghampiri Irene. Entah jurus apa yang dilacarkan Naruto, Irene langsung terpikat dan memeluk kecil tubuh Naruto lalu menyeret pemuda itu entah kemana. Sehun berdoa agar Naruto selamat dari lilitan ular betina itu, jika tidak dia akan menghadapi masalah dari Hinata –pacar Naruto- yang terkadang kalau marah, ngambeknya bisa sampai bertahun-tahun. Mengerikan…

_Bukan urusanku lagi_, pasti itu yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat ini karena pada akhirnya pemuda _pokerface_ ini bebas dari Irene untuk sementara waktu. Kini saatnya Sehun membolos mata kuliah yang paling dibencinya, berjalan mengendap-endap dari kelas menuju lantai teratas gedung alias rooftop. Segera ia menghubungi seseorang berharap dia mau menemani Sehun yang sedang bosan tingkat akut hari ini.

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Luhan, kau dimana?"

"_Aku masih di kelas, pabo. Sebentar lagi aku akan selesai. Tunggu disana!"_

_Pip…tuuut tuuuttt…_

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Luhan sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Sudahlah menunggu saja, Luhan juga sudah tahu dimana Sehun berada kini jika sedang bosan. Mereka sudah berteman sejak masih memakai popok tentu saja sudah tahu kebiasaan baik dan buruk mereka. Sehun yang mudah bosan pasti lebih memilih tempat sepi dan mengajak Luhan untuk menularkan penyakit cepat bosannya pada pemuda bermata berbinar itu. Jika sedang bosan, perilaku mereka pasti akan liar. Lihat saja nanti! Sudah hampir dua puluh menit lebih tapi Luhan belum muncul juga, tingkat kebosanan Sehun bertambah dua kali lipat. Ah lebih baik bermain game di ponsel sembari menunggu Luhan datang, mungkin dia masih sibuk, begitulah pemikiran Sehun. Tapi masalahnya, ponsel bututnya baru saja di reset ulang. Yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa video, foto dan data-data lainnya yang berada di memori eksternalnya.

Sesuatu mengingatkan Sehun tentang sebuah video yang di kirimkan oleh Baekhyun dua hari lalu lewat LINE yang masih sempat ia simpan namun belum ditonton. Kira-kira apa ya isi video itu? Baekhyun memberi judul Video Lucu Luhan dan seketika Sehun langsung tertarik untuk melihatnya. Memakai headseat dan mulai memutar video berdurasi 10 menit itu, Sehun akan mengira ini adalah video Luhan sedang bertingkah konyol atau apa sesuai dengan judul yang diberikan Baekhyun namun ternyata…..

"Aaahh…ahhh…ahhh~"

Brengsek, ini adalah VIDEO LAKNAT yang sukses membuat Sehun bergidik tidak enak. Suara desah Luhan menjadi musik pembuka serta menjadi _backsound_ dari video nista itu. Latar tempat yang diambil adalah sebuah bilik toilet, Luhan duduk diatas _water closet_, memegang penisnya, kepala mendongak keatas seakan menikmati kocokan dari tangannya sendiri sembari mendesah tertahan. Setelah itu video tersebut _zoom in_ dan fokus ke selangkangan Luhan. Luhan berteriak kecil setelah klimaksnya datang, lalu pemuda yang sedang berkabut dengan nafsu itu berdiri membelakangi kamera tersembunyi, sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi sehingga memperlihatkan _pinky hole_-nya yang belum tersentuh. Dia menggunakan cairan _cum_-nya yang masih tertinggal di penisnya untuk menjadi _lube_, memasuki _hole_ yang lapar itu dengan dua jari yang sudah berlumuran cairan _cum_. Suara desah kembali mendominasi bilik toilet yang terlihat sangat sepi itu.

"Ahhh…ouuhh ooouhh se-seeehunnhh!"

WTF! Luhan membawa-bawa namanya dalam pembuatan video laknat ini, berimajinasi seakan Sehun yang tengah memasuki _hole_-nya _and fuck him so hard there_. Walaupun sebenarnya Sehun sangat senang saat Luhan menyebut namanya di adegan panas seperti ini. Sehun malah menikmati desahan Luhan yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan nada penuh frustasi dan depresi, sungguh membuat adik kecil Sehun berdiri tegak menampilkan tenda perkemahan di celana jeans Sehun. Celana terasa sangat ketat, Sehun jadi sesak napas dan berkeringat dingin. Video Luhan yang tidak berhenti mendesah, menggerakan pantatnya seduktif seperti mengundang Sehun untuk benar-benar memasuki pemuda bermata rusa itu dan menghantamnya kuat hingga klimaks berkali-kali. Video ini membuat Sehun lupa diri, cepat-cepat ia abaikan ponselnya dan membuka resleting celananya, memperlihatkan penis yang sudah berkedut dan tegang berdiri dengan bangga dan sombongnya di depan Sehun.

Tak berpikir dua kali, Sehun menyentuh penisnya dan mulai mengocok pelan sambil menikmati desahan Luhan yang masih berputar-putar di video yang masih berjalan. Matanya terpejam erat menikmati tangannya sendiri seolah itu adalah tangan Luhan. Menggeram tertahan agar orang lain tak mendengarnya tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Sehun merasa aneh. Kenapa penisnya terasa hangat? Sehun membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya siapa yang kini sedang memasukan penis ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap benda panjang dan keras itu dengan sangat rakus. Ini terasa sangat nikmat sekali. Dia tidak menyangka dirinya ketahuan.

"Lu—luhannhh?" terlihat dari kilatan mata Luhan yang memandang Sehun nakal, dia kembali menghisap penis Sehun kuat dan sesekali meremas bola kembar dibawahnya. Namun Sehun belum bereaksi apa-apa, "Aku berhalusinasi ya?" gumam Sehun tidak percaya jika di depannya kini memang benar-benar Luhan, tidak terima pelayanan gratisnya diabaikan Luhan menggigit penis Sehun dengan gemas yang sukses membuat pemiliknya berteriak kencang plus desahan tertahan. "Aahh ini benar-benar Luhan!"

Tanpa diketahui Sehun, Luhan sudah mengintip dirinya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Sehun mulai gelisah dan meraba bagian bawahnya dengan frustasi. Luhan yang melihat Sehun terbakar libidonya hanya menunggu aksi Sehun sampai pemuda pucat itu mengeluarkan penisnya. Dan saat itulah Luhan beraksi dengan memasukan benda kebanggaan Sehun itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun yang kini menikmati service terbaik dari Luhan hanya mampu mendesah, menggeram dan meremas rambut Luhan. Sesekali menarik kepala Luhan lebih dekat ke selangkangannya, berniat _mouth-fucking_ Luhan tersayangnya.

"Agghh, mulutmu hangat sekali sayang!"

"Mmmnnn~" Luhan hanya bergumam, kepalanya kini naik turun dengan tempo cepat, sesekali mengocok bagian bawah penis Sehun yang tidak muat di dalam mulutnya. Sebentar lagi Sehun merasa dirinya akan klimaks, dia menggerakan pinggulnya dan mulai bercinta dengan mulut Luhan dengan tempo cepat. Pemuda bermata rusa itu hampir saja tersedak, matanya mulai berair karena ujung penis itu terasa sudah sampai ke pembukaan tenggorokannya. Sehun berhenti bergerak dan selang beberapa detik kemudian cairan cum-nya keluar, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menelan cairan kental yang sedikit asin itu. Sangking banyaknya, cairan itu meleleh di sudut bibir Luhan.

Luhan melepas tautannya dengan penis Sehun, "Aahhh, kau berniat membunuhku hah?"

"Mulutmu sangat nikmat, tapi lubangmu tetap nomor satu Luhan!"

"Bangsat, lihat saja pembalasanku!" Luhan mendorong Sehun merapat ke dinding dan mendudukan pantatnya diatas selangkangan Sehun, menggerak-gerakan pantat sintalnya seduktif seperti memancing Sehun kembali. Benar-benar rusa binal!

"A-aah Luhan…!"

"Wae? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Luhan sembari melingkari tangannya di leher Sehun, bergelayut manja dan sesekali mengecup rahang tegas Sehun. Diam-diam Luhan melepaskan celana dan antek-anteknya, kini pangeran #2 kampus itu sudah bertelanjang pada bagian bawahnya. Sengaja memancing Sehun dengan menggerakan belahan pantatnya pada penis Sehun yang masih sedikit menegang dan berkedut ngilu. Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan godaan Luhannya yang binal itu, mencengkram pinggang Luhan agar pemuda itu berhenti bergerak dan dengan sekali hentak dia berhasil memasuki Luhan. Dihadiahi suara teriakan nikmat Luhan dan beberapa pukulan nakal di dadanya.

"Kau selalu saja kasar!"

"Kau yang memancing serigala lapar ini sayang, kau ingat?"

"Ngghh bergeraklah, ini sakit kau tahu"

"Baiklah princess…"

"Yaks, panggilan macam apa-aahh ahhh kau gilaa ahhh" Sehun tidak mau menunggu ocehan Luhan selanjutnya, terkadang dia merasa sedih dengan telinganya yang selalu terzhalimi oleh ocehan Luhan yang tidak pernah berhenti. Sehun menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun dengan tempo lambat, bersamaan dengan Luhan yang bergerak naik turun berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Masing-masing menikamati kegiatan mereka, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar dan masa bodoh dengan hal lain, ini terlalu nikmat untuk dilewati, begitulah pikiran mereka berdua yang tengah diselimuti oleh kabut nafsu.

Luhan menghantamkan penis Sehun lebih dalam agar merasakan _sweetspot_-nya terjamah dan terpuaskan sedangkan tangannya tidak tinggal diam untuk meremas rambut Sehun. Kepala pemuda itu tengah tenggelam di dada Luhan -dengan baju yang sudah tersikap keatas- Sehun menghisap, menjilati bahkan menggigiti puting yang sudah memerah itu dengan brutalnya, "Ahh ahhh Sehunnie, _there _ooh _there deeper_..."

"Ngghh okay, _baby_!"

"_Daddy_..da-dad-_daddy_, _harder and faster_ ngghhh~"

Oh tidak, Luhan mulai lagi dengan dunia kinky-nya. Sehun terus saja menghujamkan penisnya lebih dalam dan lebih cepat ke dalam _hole_ Luhan yang benar-benar terasa nikmat itu. _Hole_ Luhan benar-benar rakus dan dengan nakalnya Luhan mengetatkan lubangnya agar terasa memijat penis Sehun dari dalam. Sehun menggeram tertahan, "Aghh jangan kau ketatkan, _baby_.."

"Biaar, ini hukuman buat _daddy~_"

"Aghh _daddy _suka hukuman _baby Lulu_, sedikit lagi"

"Ahh ahh _daddy, I'm cumming _ngghh~" penis mungil itu, tanpa disentuh oleh Sehun saja sudah bisa mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya, bagaimana jika disentuh lebih oleh Sehun. Luhan terduduk lemas karena klimaks pertamanya, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Sehun. Sehun belum berhenti bergerak naik turun, dia belum merasakan ingin klimaks dan dengan satu gerakan ia menidurkan tubuh Luhan di atas lantai tanpa melepas tautan. Lalu menggenjot Luhan dengan dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah merentangkan tangannya seperti menggapai Sehun.

"_Daddy..dad-daddy hug meee_~"

Sial, Luhan sungguh menggemaskan, imut dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan. Sehun tidak bisa untuk menolak. Tangannya yang bebas memeluk Luhan dengan erat, Luhan menerimanya dan memeluk Sehun manja, sambil meremas-remas rambut Sehun dan menggigit kecil bahunya. Kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun membuat penis Sehun dan hole-nya terasa tertancam lebih dalam, Luhan membantu Sehun untuk klimaks, ia menggerak-gerakan pinggulnya dan tak lupa mengetatkan lubangnya sehingga Sehun merasa lebih terbuai.

"_Daddy_, _cumming again_ nghhh~"

"Nghh _baby Lulu, I'm cumming_~"

"Aaah-aahhh~ _daddy_, hangaaat!"

Setelah klimaks bersamaan, Sehun terbaring lemas di atas tubuh Luhan tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka. Siang itu hari tidak terlalu panas, matahari tertutupi oleh awan kelam yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan. Lantai atap tidak terasa terlalu panas untuk ditiduri. Mereka berdua berlomba untuk mengambil napas karena energi yang habis setelah melakukan kegiatan intim mereka. Sungguh, bercinta siang hari lebih melelahkan daripada bercinta beronde-ronde di malam hari, begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh keduannya.

"Sehun.."

"Hmm…"

"Apa yang kau tonton sampai-sampai bermain solo seperti tadi?"

Astaga, jangan bilang Luhan sempat melihat ponselnya yang menyala menampilkan dirinya yang tengah bermain solo ria di dalam sebuah bilik toilet. Sehun berusaha berpikir keras untuk mencari-cari alasan.

"Sekilas aku lihat di ponselmu itu adalah videoku yang dikirim oleh Baekhyun sialan itu kan?"

Sehun hanya diam, tidak berani menjawab karena sudah pasti dia ketahuan.

"Si sialan itu benar-benar, dia memberikan ide video itu dan merekamnya untuk…untuk…hmmm"

"Untuk apa hum? Kau mau menjual video itu ke dalam situs porno atau semacamnya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada kesal.

"Yak!"

_Pletakkk_….Kena lagi

"Yak! Sakit rusa!"

"Makanya jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan kepala dungumu itu…"

"Lalu apa? Semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Cheee…itu untuk hadiah… hadiah ulang tahunmu besok!" ujar Luhan dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena malu. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal 'sok romantis' yang seperti ini.

"APA?" Sehun sukses dibuat mati kutu, raut wajah kagetnya benar-benar aneh dan tidak biasa sama sekali dengan mulut ternganga dan mata terbelalak. Bukan Oh Sehun sebenarnya. Pasalnya Luhan tidak pernah memberikan kado saat ulang tahun Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka pasti akan menghabiskan waktu bersama saja tanpa kado dan hadiah lainnya. Dan lagi Sehun juga lupa jika besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Lalu kenapa Baekhyun mengirim video itu dua hari yang lalu?"

"Si sialan itu suka sekali menghancurkan rencanaku…" jawab Luhan kesal, dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan menggembungkan pipi gembulnya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sehun bangkit dan menumpu dua tanganya di antara Luhan yang berada di bawahnya. Sembari tersenyum manis, Sehun mengecup kening Luhan. Sontak sikap Sehun yang lembut itu membuat Luhan _blushing madly_. Setelahnya ia mencium bibir Luhan, melumatnya pelan tanpa nafsu apapun, "Gomawo, _my love_…"

"Eh?"

Luhan merah padam, Luhan merah padam, _alert alert_ tolong siram wajahnya sekarang juga. Luhan terbuai dengan panggilan Sehun tadi, terlihat tulus dan tatapan matanya pada Luhan tadi sungguh lembut dan penuh cinta. Memang status mereka saat ini adalah _best friend, better friend, friend with benefit or what else_, tapi bisakah Luhan berharap lebih dari itu? Sebuah ikatan yang terikat sangat erat melebih ikatan sebelumya, Luhan ingin mengharapkan itu. Bisakah dia mendapatkannya hari ini. Tanpa dipungkiri menjalani hidup bersama, berbagi dalam segala hal, suka maupun duka dari kecil hingga dewasa membuat Luhan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Sehun. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan bahkan dari orang tuanya sekalipun. Intinya saat ini, bisakan Luhan berharap? Setelah Sehun berhasil menghancurka tembok kasat matanya.

"Sehun…"

Tanpa disadari air mata itu mengalir dengan bebasnya menuruni pelipis Luhan, suara isakan ini sangat sulit untuk ditahan dan Luhan memilih untuk mengeluarkannya. Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa pada awalnya sangat panic karena Luhan menangis secara tiba-tiba. Tapi akhirnya Sehun mengerti maksud tangisan itu, bukan tangisan sedih, bukan tangisan mengiba tapi tangisan senang setelah mendengar dua kata terakhir yang meluncur bebas dari bibirnya tadi. Dua kata yang mempu melelehkan hati beku Luhan yang telah lama membeku dan sulit untuk mencair. Sehun paham itu.

"Luhan, Luhanku aku tahu ini sangat tidak mungkin tapi…"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini Sehun…"

"Luhan, aku…"

"Tidak perlu kata, tindakanmu sudah memperlihatkannya dan aku sangat senang…Oh Sehun_, I love you too, more than you think_.." Luhan mengucapkannya, mengucapkan kalimat sakral itu dengan senyuman yang paling indah bagi Sehun. Matanya melengkung sipit seperti bulan sabit dan rona merah pada pipinya membuat Luhan berkali-kali lebih cantik dari biasanya. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Luhan…Luhan…" dan saat itulah Sehun menangis, menangis senang, menangis bahagia yang pada akhirnya usahanya tetap mencintai Luhan selama ini tidak akan pernah sia-sia. Sehun tahu, Luhan selalu menutup dirinya untuk masalah hati. Masa lalunya yang kelam dan tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta ataupun kasih sayang baik dari orangtuanya maupun kakaknya membuat Luhan membangun benteng terkuat untuk hatinya, membangun dinding tertinggi penuh duri untuk hatinya. Jika bisa, Luhan ingin membekukan hatinya sehingga sulit dicairkan. Tapi setelah Sehun masuk ke kehidupan Luhan, perlahan benteng itu melemah, dinding itu rapuh dan hati yang beku itu mencair. Sehun telah berhasil…

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya barang sedikitpun, kini hatinya telah berhasil memilih, siapa orang yang akan selalu membuat hatinya tetap hangat. Sudah pastilah Sehun, orang yang selama ini berada disisinya, tidak peduli bagaimana tornado yang menghantamya dan terik matahari yang membakarnya. Luhan, sedari dulu yang membuka hatinnya hanya untuk Sehun. Luhan telah berhasil…

"Gomawo, Sehun…"

"Hm, _I love you Luhan, more than you think too_!"

"_I know…_"

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Qianren?"

"ASTAGAAA!"

"Sudah kuduga.."

**bubu**

Sebelum pergi ke atap, Luhan tengah bermain-main dengan Qianren, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan Luhan di koridor memandang sinis pada Luhan yang tahu-tahu sudah mempunyai anak tanpa bilang-bilang padanya. Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo tanpa ada yang tersisa. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti dan mecoba menggendong Qianren, ajaibnya mereka cepat akrab. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang bawaannya rewel dan seperti menolak di gendong oleh Baekhyun.

"Dasar pilih kasih.." Kalimat itu selalu terlontar tiap menitnya saat melihat keakraban Qianren dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua memilih menacuhkan Baekhyun yang terlihat merajuk. Luhan yang ingat bahwa ia ingin menemui Sehun dengan rasa terpaksa harus menitipkan pada Kyungsoo sebentar. Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkannya, lagi pula Kyungsoo tengah jatuh cinta pada Qianren. Mengabaikan dunia di sekelilingnya termasuk kehadiran Jongin.

"Dia memilih anak itu daripada aku.."

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang sukses membuat pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu patah hati. Pasalnya kekasihnya sendiri menolah kehadirannya dan memilih orang lain. Kasihan sekali.

Setelah sadar bahwa Qianren di titipankan kepada Kyungsoo, Luhan memakai celananya tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju kelasnya dengan terbirit-birit. Kyungsoo sangat menakutkan jika marah, dia takut karena terlalu lama menunggu, Qianren malah menjadi korban selanjutnya. Ah Luhan, Kyungsoo tidak setega itu kok!

"Kyung, maafkan aku. Apa aku terlalu lama?"

Mata Kyungsoo langsung menyipit setelah melihat gaya Luhan berjalan, Ah sudah pasti dia sedang melakukan hal enak-enak itu tadi dengan Sehun. Mudah sekali menebaknya dan Kyungsoo memaklumi hal itu, "Tidak, Qianren sama sekali tidak rewel kok! Dia anak yang baik dan pengertian" Maksud Kyungsoo apa? Seperti ada makna tersembunyi dari kalimat itu. Seperti ada kilat numpang lewat, Luhan paham maksud Kyungsoo dan memikirkan hal-hal wonderfull beberapa menit yang lalu membuat pipinya memanas, "Ah ya, hehehe Qianren memang anak yang baik!"

"Luhan aku punya saran, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun dan aku juga ikut merawat Qianren. Bergantian seperti jadwal _Qianren Duty_ yang kau maksud tadi.."

Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Luhan sebelumnya, memang mereka sibuk dan memiliki jadwal kuliah yang berbeda-beda. Jika ada orang lain yang merawat Qianren saat Sehun dan Luha sibuk, itu pasti sangat membantu dan menyenangkan, "Ide yang bagus, apakah kau mau?"

"Aku mau, Baekhyun tadi juga sudah setuju asalkan jadwal kencannya tidak terganggu.."

"Heh, anak itu. Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Kris dan Chanyeol jika mereka bersedia.."

"Kris dan Chanyeol?"

"Hum, tetangga apartemenku. Mereka juga memiliki anak, mungkin lebih tahu cara merawat anak daripada aku dan Sehun. Lagipula jika ada Qianren, anak-anak mereka dapat bermain dan berteman"

Kyungsoo setuju dengan usul Luhan yang melibatkan orang yang lebih berpengalaman dalam merawat anak, mana tahu mereka bisa mengajarkan mereka untuk merawat anak. Hitung-hitung bekal masa depan, "Aku akan mengajak Jongin kalau begitu," Lihat, Kyungsoo sudah tahu betul bentuk rencana masa depannya, sampai-sampai melibatkan Jongin.

"Baiklah, nanti malam ke apartemenku ya…"

**bubu**

Malam harinya Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengerubungi Sehun seperti semut lalu memaksa pemuda burtubuh tiang listrik itu untuk mengocok lebih cepat. Luhan menjadi tegang dan mulai berkeringat dingin. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai meremas-remas bantal yang mereka peluk dengan bibir bawah yang digigit kuat. Sedangkan Jongin menatap benda kocokan Sehun dengan mata menyalang. Luhan menyuruh Sehun untuk mengocok lebih cepat lagi, alhasil benda putih yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya keluar tapi Luhan masih tetap tegang, "Dan yang mengurus Qianren selanjutnya adalah Baekhyun…"

Akhirnya Luhan bisa bernapas lega. "Syukurlah bukan aku lagi.."

"YA! I can't, aku akan _date with_ Daehyun besok, besok, besok dan besok selanjutnya.."

"Jangan mengelak, kau pikir aku percaya kau sedang pacaran dengan si namja bibir tebal itu?"

"YA! _You_ tidak percaya pada I?"

_Pletakk…_

"Awwwiee~…Sakiiit.."

"Kami tidak menerima alasan. Tidak ada penolakan…" jawab mereka serentak dan keputusan sudah valid. Baekhyun tidak dapat menghindar dan dengan rasa terpaksa, namja manis itu menerima hasil pengocokan seperti arisan ibu-ibu rumah tangga itu. Yah! Mereka sedang mencari korban untuk melakukan _Qianren Duty_ dan kali ini jatuh ke tangan Baekhyun. Luhan dan Sehun telah setuju untuk merawat Qianren bersamaan dengan teman-teman dekat mereka, bahkan Kris dan Chanyeol –duda beranak satu di lantai bawah apartemen mereka- ikut serta menjaga Qianren. Hitung-hitung cari teman untuk Jesper, anak semata wayang Chanyeol.

"Satu lagi, berhentilah berbicara setengah inggris setengah korea begitu. Kau membuatku mual Byun Baekhyun, sama sekali tidak keren!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan jurus andalan Satansoo yang selalu ampuh untuk menceramahi seseorang dengan makiannya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar mual dengan cara bicara Baekhyun yang sangat berantakan. "Rasanya ingin kutampar saja mulut itu dengan sepatu bau Jongin yang setahun tidak dicuci" begitulah jawabannya jika ditanya KENAPA dan APA AKSI SELANJUTNYA dari Satansoo. Sungguh tipikal Satansoo~

"Tuh, dengerin petuah my Kyungsoo" ujar Jongin menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo, tapi malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari kekasihnya itu, "Petuah? Kau kira aku ini nenek moyangmu?"

"Bukan begitu sayang…"

"Stop! Talk to my hand"

Semua orang yang disana hanya berusaha untuk menahan tawa atas sikap pasangan absurd itu. Lalu dataglah Baekhyun,"YA! Sudah kubilang, aku sedang belajar bahasa Inggris. Kenapa kalian tak mengerti juga sih?"

"Kau malah terlihat seperti mengejek daripada belajar!"

"YA!"

"Diamlah Byun, aku membuat anakku bangun nanti!" desis Sehun mengerikan ditambah dengan tatapan tajam seakan ingin melahap Baekhyun hidup-hidup. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri dan memilih untuk diam, setelahnya dia berbisik kepada Luhan yang duduk disampingnya. "Suamimu menyeramkan!"

"Dia bukan suamiku, pabo"

_Pletaaakk…_

"Hiks appoooo!" Poor Baekhyun….

**bubu**

**maaf baru balik hiks. Author kena writer's block kkkk~**

**ga bisa bales satu-satu ne, nanti aja kalo lagi mood bertambah.**

**BIG THANKS FOR REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE OKAAAAY~~~~**

**LOVE LOVE YOUUUU ALLLL**

**HAPPY READING~**


End file.
